Take Control
by Rubbish78
Summary: After Logan gets his memory erased in X-Men Origins: Wolverine, another kind of government agency finds and captures him and uses him as Weapon X. He is nothing but a Weapon to them and they even lease him out to other agencies for a profit. This is my first story so don't mock it too much!
1. The Product

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Wolverine/Weapon X, obviously Marvel owns it. The rest of characters I have made up.**

**Author's Note: This takes place right after X-Men Origins: Wolverine when Logan's memories have been erased and some other random agency captures him and uses him as Weapon X. They have been using him for five years now…I hope it makes sense? I totally just made this up, ha-ha. Don't like it…then don't read it! And I know my spelling and grammar sucks just love it? lkjsd;afkls**

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

"How long have you had Weapon X?" General Tudor asked as he handed back the papers about Weapon X to Dr. Cory.

The doctor stopped walking in the long gray hallway which matched his hair color and smiled. He was a short man with a boyish face but had a cruel look to him like when he was kid he enjoyed torturing animals.

"About five years now." He seemed really happy about that.

He continued walking with several guards following closely behind them.

"He is one tough son of bitch," Dr. Corry went on. "It took over four years for him to break. Most subjects break in six months or less…"

The General gave an impressed look. General Mark Tudor was fifty-five years old man but yet still very good looking. His grey streaks seem to blend in nicely with his jet black hair. Even younger girls still drooled over him.

"He's given up any hope of ever escaping," Dr. Cory grinned. "We got a tight leash on him. We keep him lock up and chained down like a animal when he's not wearing this." He took out and held up a collar.

Tudor noticed there were ten needles sticking out where it was suppose to go around the neck.

_Does he wear a collar with needles sticking into his throat?_ Tudor thought

"Yes it's supposed to be like that," Dr. Cory said, seeing the question on his face. "Ten vials of control serum are put in the collar and it ejects the serum into his neck when a vial starts to wear off. He needs ten vials of the control serum to stay controlled for a week."

"Ten?"

"His healing factor eats through them like candy. A regular person who just had one vile of serum stays controlled for about three weeks."

Tudor whistled. This Weapon X was one tough bastard.

"Don't worry, General, we'll send plenty of the serum if you pay the right price."

They finally stop in front of a cell door where two other guards stood.

"General, he is our best weapon we have here. He gets the job done 99.9%. You could argue 100% but nothing is for sure," he smiled again, flashing his gray teeth. "He can't die and he can survive through anything. And I mean anything. Bullets, knifes, even a nuclear bomb."

The General's eyes widen. _Maybe he is worth every cent I'm going to pay._

The two guards opened the door slowly and then they stepped in.

Tudor was inspecting to see a wild giant animal or some kind of robot but just saw a man strung up.

Weapon X had adamantium cuffs around his wrists, behind his back and a sheet of adamantium metal over his fists to prevent his claws from coming out. An adamantium chain was also connected to the cuffs which went up to the ceiling to hold him in place. He was on his knees and his ankles were cuffed to the ground. Then lastly a collar was around his neck and another chain was connected to the collar which was bolted to the floor as well. He just was really chained tight in the most uncomfortable position ever.

Tudor couldn't see his face since his head was slumped down and dark hair was covering it.

"Oh Weapon X," Dr. Cory said in a mocking tone.

Weapon X did not move.

"Say hello to General Tudor," he commanded, grabbing his hair, lifting his head up.

Tudor kept in a gasp when he saw a mask/muzzle over Weapon X's mouth and nose.

"Yes he used to bite…I don't know if he still does…probably not anymore." He moved Weapon X's head around like he was a rag doll.

Tudor noticed Weapon X's eyes didn't show any kind of emotion; he seemed dead like he didn't care what happen to him. Maybe he was just used to this kind of abuse?

"He used to put up big fights and struggle but he's become almost lifeless now. We could probably leave him here without all these restraints but we do, you know "just in case."

Weapon X's eyes did dart quickly in Tudor's direction, in curiosity but then went back to blank.

"So General, do you want to lease him?"

Dr. Cory jokily lifted Weapon X's head up and down like he was nodding a yes.

"Please Doctor!" Tudor said in a sharp tone, not liking how he was treating him.

He stopped and stood up straight, adjusting his lab coat.

"May I see him without that ridiculous mask on him?" Tudor asked.

Dr. Cory shrugged and unhooked the mask off.

Weapon X was actually quite handsome, in a rough looking way but right now he looked so pathetic; he seemed to given up all hope.

"Can he talk?"

The guards and Dr. Cory chuckled like they were sharing an inside joke. "Oh yes he can talk," the doctor smirked.

The General ignored him. He kind of felt sorry for Weapon X, he was pretty sure rats where treated better then him here.

"Y-Yes I do want to lease him," General Tudor finally decided.

The doctor got his clipboard out again and gave a wicked smile. "Really? Good. Good. For how long?"

"At least six months or more."

The Doctor nodded, happily. "That will be no problem at all if you can pay, of course."

Dr. Cory showed the General how much it would be.

General Tudor actually gasped. There were a lot of zeros on that paper.

"He's worth every cent," Dr. Cory reassured him, patting Weapon X's head like he was pet dog.

Weapon X looked over at the clipboard out of curiosity again and got an angry glare in his eyes. That was the first emotion Tudor saw out of him. He guessed he would be angry too if he was being sold.

"Yes we will be able to pay for it," Tudor agreed.

"You made a very good choice," Dr. Cory beamed, taking something out.

Tudor looked hard at Weapon X, he had some big plans for him. Weapon X also stared back at him, not sure if he should give a damn or not, what this man was going to do with him.

Weapon X was a man who had gone through so much pain and tortures, these last years; he eventually just gave in to it. He had no will to fight it anymore even though he wanted to.

Weapon X's eyes rolled in the back of his head as Dr. Cory jammed multiple shots in the back of his neck to knock him out. Weapon X didn't gasp in pain or anything, he was used to it.

His head went back down and his body went limp as the drugs ran through his body.

"He may look weak, helpless, and pathetic right now but when he's loose he's a true killer. He won't disappoint…I suggest when he's not on the control serum you lock him up good because he might snap and kill you."

Tudor nodded but had other things on his mind…


	2. Just a Man

**Author's notes: **Yeah I noticed I had a lot of mistakes in my last chapter…I am a horrible at editing! I just hope you got the gist of it…

Anyway in this chapter I will mention Logan's height which in the comic books is five feet three but in my story I imagine Hugh Jackman as Wolverine and you know he is like six feet three. Five feet three is wayyy too short…I'm taller then that and I'm not a tall person! That's the one thing I don't like about Wolverine, well in the comic books…

Hugh Jackman is uhh….FRIGGIN' HOT! He is Wolverine so have a nice day…oooh…Enjoy! =D

* * *

OoOoOoOoO

* * *

General Tudor became physically sick when he finished reading the things they have done to Weapon X over the last five years. He set the files back down on his desk, not wanting to read anymore.

Since Weapon X could heal any wound on his body, Dr. Cory would do horrible experiments on him. Like they would cut him open while he was still awake and remove his organs right before his eyes. And they also torture him in ways you couldn't even imagine…

It made Tudor want to vomit and he thought being a prisoner of war in Vietnam was awful. His experience was a walk through a soft marshmallow park compared to Weapon X's.

Tudor stared at the past out Weapon X on his office's couch. He still had on his adamantium cuffs on around his wrists and fists which he planned to take them off when he was done talking to him. Tudor decided he was not going to lock him up like some animal like Dr. Cory suggested without talking to him first. He did not believe Weapon X was a "mindless animal" Dr. Cory described him as.

Tudor did have two soldiers in the office with him "just in case" something did happen. They nervously stood near the door, totally scared of Weapon X.

Tudor before read some files about Weapon X's missions he has been sent on and Dr. Cory was right; Weapon X accomplished every one of them.

He was the ultimate soldier. Bullets would rip through his skin but he would still continue to his target. Bombs thrown at him were just mere distractions to Weapon X. He was the best of the best. No wonder they had such a tight leash on him, again he was there best product that they didn't want to lose.

Suddenly, Weapon X stirred a little as he woke up and the guards quickly took out there weapons, ready to blast him.

"He hasn't done anything yet!" Tudor hissed at them. They were so petrified of Weapon X; they assumed he would just jump up and attack them.

Weapon X opened his eyes dazed and confused. Tudor could guess he was confused by the fact he wasn't in a cell chained up but on a nice comfy couch. And he was now wearing a causal military outfit and not just that skin fitting boxer-briefs he was wearing before.

He sat up and looked around the nice office, flustered until he spotted Tudor.

"Please sit," Tudor told him, gesturing to the sit in front of the desk. Weapon X did what he was told but with a puzzled face.

"I'll take those cuffs off when we are done talking."

Weapon X looked down at them and then back up to Tudor's face. "Why?" he asked like that was unheard of.

Tudor had to admit it was surprising to hear him speak. Dr. Cory made him seem like he was a dumb mute animal. His voice was deep and rough like he expected.

"Well if you don't know what is going on-

"I know what's going," he bluntly said. "I'm being leased to you for $180 million dollars, I was there when you made the deal, remember?"

The General tried not to show his shocked face instead put his hands together and sighed. He didn't know why he thought Weapon X wouldn't know since they did talk about it in front of him. He was almost as bad as Dr. Cory in thinking Weapon X was dumb and couldn't understand anything.

"Yes that is true but I'm actually going to pay you for your services."

Weapon X put on a perplexed face, again. "Why would you do that?"

The General pulled out the collar, Dr. Cory, gave him to control Weapon X and held it up. Fear flashed in Weapon X's eyes. That thing made him do terrible things against his will. He had nightmares every night about that collar.

"I do not believe in this," he said, throwing it in the trash can. Weapon X stared at the rubbish bin, not sure what to make out of this. "Since you're under my command now, you will no longer be treated like you were back there."

Weapon X's eyes went back to Tudor still very, unhinged

"How they treated you is disgusting and a crime against humanity. I don't care if you're a mutant, man or animal, no one should be treated that way."

Weapon X let out a heavy breath, not believing what he was hearing.

"And while you're under my care and command, you will be treated with respect and trusted like any other solider here. You are free to go anywhere on this base and in time if you have proven yourself, I'll even let you leave the base if you want to see any of your friends or family if you have any…"

Weapon X looked like he was about to cry but no teardrops fell.

"Do we have a deal Mr.-

The General stopped himself; he didn't even know his name. "Uh do you have a name? I really don't like calling you "Weapon X."

He shook his head. "I don't know," Weapon X said with his voice cracking. "They erased my memory. I don't even know my own god damn name."

The General gave him a sad look. "Well they did have a personal file on you but they wouldn't let me have it. Maybe I could pull a few strings and I could get it?"

Weapon X's eyes were now full of tears and he was trying his hardest not to cry.

"Guards, please leave," Tudor ordered them, knowing he probably wouldn't want them here.

They left before Weapon X choked back sobs.

"Son, you can cry and let it all out. I would be bawling like a baby if I went through what you went through-

"SHUT UP!" he suddenly growled. Tears did fall but now they were angry ones. "I don't need you feeling fucking sorry for me!" he yelled, baring his teeth. "And why the hell should I even believe you or trust you!"

The General wasn't surprise by that reaction. Why should he trust anyone? Everyone he has ever encountered has treated him like shit.

Weapon X let out a frustrated growl when he couldn't use his hands to wipe his face.

"Okay I get it," Tudor said. "I probably wouldn't trust anyone one either, under you're circumstances but I'm not them. I don't wish to cause you pain. I just want a solider. And I trust you can get the jobs done."

Weapon X bored his unreadable eyes at the General for a few minutes, making Tudor move around in his seat, uncomfortably.

"Fine," he finally said. "Sounds better then being lock up all day but…" He looked at the trash can where the collar was.

"I swear to god, I will never use that thing on you," he reassured him.

Weapon X gave him a queasy look, not believing him. "Uh okay…err so uh what kind of missions are you going to have me do?"

"I'm head of a special forces unit so you know the usual: unconventional warfare, foreign internal defense, special reconnaissance, direct action, hostage rescue, counter-terrorism, counter-proliferation, information operations, humanitarian missions, combat search and rescue, security assistance, peacekeeping, manhunts, and counter-drug operations," he listed off from memory.

Weapon X blinked his eyes. "Wow all that?"

"The military always has something to do," he smiled.

"Right okay….so no killing innocent people or anything like that?"

"No, of course not," Tudor said, a little offended. "Why would you think we do that? Did they make you do that?"

Weapon X shrugged and swallowed hard. "When that serum gets into me it's like I'm still awake and aware of everything. I can still hear, see, feel, and even taste. But I don't have any control over my body and what they tell me to do I do. It's a weird horrible sickening feeling. I hate it so much. They have made me kill so many innocent people…"

His throat went dry. "Feeling my claws go into a scared little girl and hearing her scream in such fear and terror is…" He couldn't finish the sentence. "And I can't do anything about it but just watch these god awful acts I'm committing…" he drifted off again. He clenched his jaw, holding tears back.

Tudor cleared his throat. "I-I can't even imagine…" He couldn't think of any words to comfort him. It was ridiculous how much pain and abuse Weapon X has received. He obviously was a man; no animal would or could feel this bad.

"Weapon X…" he said, not liking calling him that. "I will not do that to you okay?"

He nodded like he was in trance and mumbled something unintelligible under his breath.

"What?" Tudor asked.

"Nothing…" he quickly said, sitting up straight and coming back to reality. "Okay General, I'll cooperate."

"Cooperate? You're not a prisoner here, remember? You will be working here."

"Of course, sir," he said, skeptically. "But yet you are renting me out like a beach house."

Tudor nodded. "Yes well if you have seen any of my beach houses there pretty taken care of."

Weapon X didn't say anything but raised an eyebrow, not understanding his comparison.

Tudor stood up went around his desk and Weapon X flinched like he thought he was going to beat him.

"I'm just going to take those cuffs off." He got a strange key out and unlocked them. Weapon X gasped when his hands were released. They were so stiff from being balled into fists, he felt like he could barely move them.

Tudor threw the cuffs in the trash can as well.

Weapon X slowly moved his hands around and flexed them. He couldn't remember the last time he was able to move his own hands on his own. They were usually in those cuffs and when he did get to move them it was against his will. He cracked his knuckles, loudly and noticed Tudor was watching him.

"You want to see what you're paying for?" he asked, referring to his claws.

"Kind of."

He released his right hand claws; blood ran down where they pierced his skin. Three adamantium blades shined in Tudor's eyes as he stared at them, in amazement.

"I can't say I have ever seen claws come out of anyone's hands before," he remarked. "Does it hurt?

"Every time." Weapon X looked at his claws then at Tudor. "You know I could drive them right through you, right now and probably escape."

"You could," Tudor agreed.

He let his claws go back into his arms, though. "Yeah but I wouldn't get very far…they would find me."

"Why do you think that?"

"They obviously put trackers in me since I've tried to escape so many times," he said like Tudor asked him the stupidest question in the world. "And they didn't just put one tracker inside me I have six."

"Why?"

"For insurance reasons?" he shrugged. "They really really don't want to lose me, I'm there property."

Weapon X acted so nonchalant about all this; like he accepted he was just a piece of property used for profit which disturbed Tudor. No human being should think like this..

"Uh yes, so what do you want to me to call you?" Tudor asked, again. "Weapon X doesn't sound like a name it sounds like a-

"A product?" he interrupted him. Tudor cringed but agreed.

"It's okay," he said. "I don't mind."

"No," Tudor said, gathering up his files. "I'm going to find out your real name."

Weapon X gave him a whatever look, not believing he would do something like that for him. Tudor stood up and so did Weapon X. They were about the same height six feet three but Weapon X was definitely more muscular and bigger. Tudor would argue better-looking too since he knew he was getting old and Weapon X was in his prime.

"Davis and Wills will show you to your quarters," he said, going towards the door.

"Quarters?" he said, baffled, following him. Tudor turned around. "Yes I told you, you're not a prisoner here. You will have a room with a bed and a bathroom so you can relax and rest."

His eyes brighten like Tudor just told him he was going to Disney world. "Really?"

"Yes…you should get some sleep, you look exhausted. I'll have dinner sent up to you since it's past supper time in the mess hall."

"Like real food?" he said, stepping in front of Tudor, really happily.

"Yes? They didn't feed you?"

"No not food, they fed me stuff through test tubes and IV's."

Tudor gave him a strange look, this was the happiest he had seen Weapon X display so far; it was nice to see him happy but yet so depressing…

"Okay…well just be here at my office tomorrow at 0800 hours. I need to continue debriefing you."

"Yes, sir," Weapon X actually smiled.

Tudor was doing more for him then he knew…


	3. The Animal Side

**Author's Note: **Yeah…my editing still sucks…There is some action in this chapter, I'm not very good at it so I kind of just wrote the gist of it.

Enjoy and please review because I want to know if anyone is even reading this but thanks to the people who have I love you! =D

Oh and this part could be rated M? I don't know? Just a warning!

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

"I don't care, Johnson!" Tudor yelled into his phone. "I know there off limits that's why I sent you to steal them!"

There was a sudden knock on his office door and he looked up. "Come in," he said to the door.

It was Weapon X as inspected. Tudor took a double take when he saw him, he looked so different…really different.

"Okay yes," Tudor whispered into the telephone, making sure he couldn't hear. "Don't call me until you have them. Okay? Bye."

He hung up the phone as Weapon X sat down. He almost didn't look recognizable; he definitely cleaned himself up, a lot. He was such a handsome man underneath his shaggy hair he had before and his beard. And he looked like he got his first good night of sleep too since his dark bags under his eyes were gone now.

Weapon X was so excited when he got his own room, last night. First, he took a shower which he really needed. Dr. Cory would have Weapon X shower off after he came back from a mission but they never really washed him. The guards would usually laugh and mock him while boiling hot water would hit him like bullets and he scream in pain as his skin would blister and turn red.

So he pretty much hated showers although having his own bathroom and having control over it he actually like them now. It felt cleansing to him, like washing off his sins…kind of.

He also groomed himself which he never got to do either. They kept his hair short enough so it wasn't in his face and they shaved his beard when it started to get long but that was it.

The guards Davis and Willis brought him his dinner which was fried chicken, mash potatoes, corn, beard, and water. He ate the meal like it was the best meal he had ever had. He couldn't even describe how delicious it was. He had forgotten how good food was and how much he missed it. This morning in the mess hall, he practically took all the breakfast food they had to offer. Let's just say he was looking forward to his next meal.

Surprisingly to him, the guards Davis and Willis were genuinely nice to him unlike all the other guards he had ever known yet they were super scared of him. Which didn't bother him; a lot of people were scared of him.

Weapon X did though; sleep on the floor, last night, the bed was way too soft. He was used to sleeping hanging up by chains and the rare times they didn't chain him up, he would sleep on the hard cold floor on his stomach since they would always cuffed his hands behind his back. However, it was his best sleep he ever had.

"You look good," Tudor commented on.

Weapon X shrugged but kind of smiled. He felt some much better about himself, he felt like he was being treated like a person?

"Right well let's get started," he grinned, handing him his first mission plans.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

~3 months later~

"Get behind me!" Weapon X yelled at his unit. All of them rolled, jumped or ducked behind him as bullets came in his direction. He grunted as the pierced through his skin and felt them hit his adamantium skeleton. Thirty gunmen came up the stairs towards them, ready to fight. Good thing, it was several flights of stairs they had to run up. They were in a giant office skyscraper building so it consisted a lot stairs.

He growled; also ready to take them down but his unit pulled him back into an elevator.

"Dude! I know you want to take them all but we're just here for one man," Davis said, tugging on his arm. All ten of them crammed into a small elevator and the doors closed before the gunmen could get to them.

Weapon X smirked; of course he wanted to kill all of them, killing scum bags always made him feel better, less filth infesting the earth. He was right at the doors waiting for more action. He was having the time of his life. He felt like he was making a difference going after the bad guys instead of the good guys for a change…it was refreshing…And he actually got along with everyone in his unit. There fear of him quickly went away when they got to know him. He was a good man who just had a lot of shit happen to him. This was his sixteenth mission now, all the others he accomplished with ease, of course. General Tudor loved him, hell everyone loved him; he proved every mission he was the ultimate soldier.

"Uhh can someone push the 12th floor please?" his fellow comrade, Duff asked causally. "As much as I love you guys I really don't want to stay here all day with Willis' ass against me."

They all let a nervous laugh out as the elevator slowly went up; scared to see what the elevator doors would reveal. On this mission, they were going after a man named Nicholas Sermon. He was American business owner who ordered the killing of million people at his factories in China. And that didn't stop there he also was killing off people here in America who were going to talk and turn him in. He was a very powerful but Weapon X was going to change that.

The elevator finally stopped and soon as the doors opened Weapon X felt machine gun bullets hit him in the chest. He stumbled backwards but his unit pushed him back up.

"Thanks," he said under his breath as he ran towards the shooter. However, stopped when he saw, the shooter was holding a little girl.

"Stop where you are!" he yelled, pointing the machine gun at the crying little cute blonde girl.

Everyone froze, not sure what to do next. The man was wearing a very nice black Armani suit and had his pepper colored hair slicked back. Weapon X realized this man was Nicholas Sermon from his photo he had seen. Weapon X put his hands up; he hadn't shown his claws yet.

"Disarm yourselves or she'll die!" he hissed.

They all set their guns on the ground. Weapon X did too even though he hadn't even used his gun once.

"Okay please just give us the girl," Weapon X said, calmly. "And we're leave." That was a lie and his unit knew that too.

"Fine…,"slurred Nicholas. "You just come! And the rest of you stay back!" They all did what he said while Weapon X came forward and Nicholas pointed his gun at him.

"I didn't want this to come to this," he mumbled. Weapon X held the urge to roll his eyes in disgust. He so wanted to give this guy a beat down of the century. How dare he use a little girl so he could escape, it absolutely made him sick! Nicholas quickly handed over the five year old girl to him who was bawling her eyes out.

"Now leave-

But then Nicholas suddenly screamed when he felt three knifes go into his stomach. He gawked down to see they were coming out of Weapon X's knuckles. The little girl screamed as well when Nicholas coughed up blood and fell down when he took his claws out.

"Daddy!" she cried. "You killed Daddy!"

His unit came out of the elevator, picking up there guns again. "That was her dad?" someone mumbled.

"Let go of me! You murderer!" she cried as she struggled against him.

Weapon X suddenly felt cold inside and gently dropped her. He glared down at the dying man, his face turning into pure disgust.

"You were going to kill your own daughter?" he whispered, rage boiling up inside of him. The man's only reply was a whimper.

"You sick bastard!" he yelled, releasing his claws. He picked up the man like he weighed nothing and threw him across the room.

The girl continued to shriek in horror and his unit came behind him to stop him. He leaped away and jumped towards Nicholas with hate. He wanted him to feel the same pain he had conflicted on so many other people.

"X stop! He's not worth it!" Davis called after him. He ignored him and drove one claw in the man's groin and the other claw in his right arm.

He shrilled in pain and begged for mercy. "Stop! Oh God Stop! Please!"

Weapon X roared in rage. "You fucking worthless piece of shit! What the fuck should I give you the pleasure of a quick death?"

He pulled a claw out and cut open his already bleeding stomach, organs spilling out which he torn to shreds. More screams filled the room. Weapon X continued to slash him apart even though eventually the screams stopped and the man was dead. Davis, Willis, Duff, and Jefferson ran over and carefully caught Weapon X's arms, pulling him off the mutilated corpse.

Weapon X flailed against them, he apparently didn't think he was done killing him. They all held him tight as they could until he slowly came out of his berserker rage then they let go of him. Sometimes, Weapon X on missions would lose it and go completely crazy like a wild animal. It would happen when something would really piss him off like this for example. Once he even attacked his own comrades. He would lose all logic and reason and attack anything in his way. Surprisingly, Tudor or his unit didn't think it was Weapon X's fault, they thought it happened because of some kind of effect from that serum or all the time he's been in "that place."

Weapon X shook his head, getting a hold of himself. The unit sighed in relief he didn't attack them.

"Sorry," he mumbled to them, knowing he just came out of his berserker rage. He stood up, holding his head, trying to figure out what just happen.

"I hate you!" he heard the girl screamed. "You're a monster! I hate you so much I wish you die!"

Weapon X wiped his face that was covered in her father's blood and spitted. "You don't know how long I've been praying for that day to come, darlin'."

* * *

OoOoOoOoOo

* * *

Oooooh baby, don't worry more to come! =D


	4. Losing it

**Author's notes: This isn't english class so don't laugh at my grammar and my editing! Cry Cry...And i think my point of views are little wacked out...but you know what? I don't care. Haha! I don't know why but when I put it on here, it makes the paragraphs all weird? Yes it's great.**

**Logan kind of loses it here, and I'm creepy and I like it?**

**I think it's getting good! So enjoy it, all you people that I love!**

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

General Tudor was ecstatic when Weapon X came into his office. He achieved another successful mission; it was insane how he could finish a mission that would usually take weeks or months to normally complete. But oddly, Weapon X wasn't as happy, entering the room. He wore a grim face that looked like he failed the mission.

Weapon X did not like how he lost control, again and actually mutilated a little girl's father right in front of her. He knew he got really angry about how the bastard was going to kill his own daughter so he could escape. Then he couldn't really remember anything else until he saw the faces of his unit looking at him totally freaked out. The little girl's screams were still stuck in his head, _"You're a monster! I hope you die!"_

Why did that happen to him? How could he just lose it and become a mindless animal? Have those experiments that had been inflicted on him made him like this? He couldn't even remember half the experiments they had done to him…he was in too much pain to give a shit. His mind also repressed them deep into his memory so he wasn't able to remember them either.

He basically was scared of himself. What else could happen to him?

Weapon X slumped down in the chair, rubbing his face. He was so stressed out and tired, he just wanted to go to sleep and never wake up.

Tudor immediately noticed he was not as chipper as him but he was going to change that because he had a big surprise for Weapon X. "Logan, another job well done!"

Weapon X didn't say anything at first but then looked up at him, confused. "Why did you just call me, Logan?"

Tudor grinned. "Well that is your name."

Weapon X well now Logan, beamed and forgot about his berserker rage issues. "You found the files?" he asked, eyes lighting up.

"Yes, I just got them," he smiled, flipping through A LOT of papers. "And I told you I would find out your name."

"I'm glad you were right." Logan was totally blithe.

"Here, your full name is James Logan Howlett but it says here you went by Logan and you had a code name kind of thing, Wolverine. Any of this ring any bells?"

Logan shook his head no but didn't care; he finally was going to find out something about himself. Maybe, he had a family or he had a great life before all this? The possibilities listed in his head.

_I have a name. I have name and it's James Logan Howlett,_ Weapon X thought over and over again. He couldn't believe this was happening. He had a name. A real name.

"Oh look you have a-" but Tudor got cut off as he began to read Weapon X's file when his phone buzzed.

"Sorry," he said, pushing down on a button on his phone. "Yes Ms. Cells?"

Ms. Cells was Tudor's secretary who sat just outside his door; she was an older lady, almost like a cute little grandma.

"Sir, a Dr. Cory is here to see you."

The color drained from Logan's face as fear and panic took over. _No, it couldn't be._

"What?" Tudor replied, confused.

"Wait, Dr. Cory, General Tudor is in a meeting!" they heard her yell.

Before they could react, the door busted opened and there stood Dr. Cory in the flesh. Logan froze where he sat, he was too afraid to turn around and see him but he could smell his loathsome scent. Not only did he hate this man, he was absolutely terrified of him. This was the man tortured him over the last five years. He did so many gruesome and terrible things to Logan.

"General," Dr. Cory said, as he closed the door shut behind him. He didn't say anything to Weapon X since he only saw his back and because he thought it was somebody else. He would never think Weapon X would be in here.

"Dr. Cory, uh what unexpected surprise," Tudor said, like he was annoyed. "What may I owe to this visit?"

"I think you know why," he said, coming towards him.

Logan's heart beat faster and faster as Dr. Cory made each step. It was beating so hard against his chest; he thought it would pop out.

"I didn't mean to interrupt a meeting you were having but-" He stopped when he finally saw Logan. He gazed down at him, befuddled as well. Logan closed his eyes he couldn't look at those merciless eyes.

_He's here to take me back_, Logan thought. He imagined a hundred guards were outside, here to drag him back to his cell where the collar awaited for him.

"What the devil is he doing here?" Dr. Cory hissed. "And he's not in any of his restraints nor does he have his collar on!"

Logan closed his eyes tight and hoped this was a nightmare. Everything was going so good; he was enjoying life for once. But what did he expect; his life sucked why would it sudden become nice and happy?

"Please Dr. Cory; he doesn't need any of that. He was followed every order I have given him. I've had no problems with him."

Logan felt Dr. Cory stand in front of him. "Are you crazy man? Don't you know how animals work? They warm up to you and if you slightly turn your back then they will strike!"

Logan sank into his seat, still afraid to look up.

"The only way for them to obey you is if they fear you." He grabbed Logan's chin and made him look into his smirked eyes. "Isn't that right, Weapon X?"

Logan's body started shaking; his touch was like an electric shock to him. He opened his mouth though no words came out.

"Isn't it?" he repeated, roughly grabbing his hair and twisting it, painfully.

"Y-ye-s-s," Logan managed to choke out.

He laughed, enjoying his fear. He examined Logan's face, turning it side to side. "I almost didn't recognize you. I never notice how good looking you are."

Logan gulped. He could tell Dr. Cory was thinking of destroying his face out of jealously and keep doing it over and over again.

"Hmm...But I guess if this working for you," he said to Tudor. "Then I guess it doesn't matter as long we get him back." He finally let go of Logan and turned his attention on Tudor.

"Well actually since you're here," Tudor slowly said. "I was wondering if we could lease him longer?"

Dr. Cory shook his head. "I would have if you didn't steal his personal files."

Tudor's face did not change. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Dr. Cory went behind Logan and put his hands on his shoulders. Logan bit his lip; he wished he stop touching him. "I mean I don't blame you," he smirked. "He's very interesting creature." He squeezed Logan's shoulders making him cringed. "If you asked before I have could have sum up his meaningless life for you."

"That won't be necessary."

But Dr. Cory went on anyway. "He was a drunken idiot-

"Please Dr. Cory! Stop!" snapped Tudor.

He looked a little taken aback however, chuckled. "General, I'm starting to think you care about his feelings?" He made a puppy dog face with his bottom lip hanging out.

"He's not a thing, creature, or an animal. He is a fucking human being," Tudor growled. "And he's more human then you'll ever be."

Dr. Cory brow frowned and he straightened up.

Logan gave Tudor a thank you look.

"General just give back the files or I will exterminate our contact and I'll take Weapon X back today!"

Logan's stomach dropped and thought he might throw up. He knew this day would come eventually, why not sooner then later?

"Fine," Tudor said, picking up the files off his desk.

"Thank you," he said, taking them away and checking them. He turned around and looked at Logan. "You can leave now; the adults are going to talk now."

Logan looked at Tudor again, and Dr. Cory noticed. "Why are you looking at him?" He suddenly grabbed the cuff of Logan's shirt and pulled his face to his. "You listen to me not him! I'm the one who owns you and makes you useful to society, you ungrateful brute! Do I have to remind you when you come back? Because I have so many new experiments to test on you!"

Logan shook his head, frantically, not saying anything. He let go of him and Logan stumbled out of his chair.

"Good boy," Dr. Cory smiled evilly as Weapon X raced out of the room.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

"General Tudor, can I make one thing perfectly clear?" Dr. Cory said, sitting down. "I rented out Weapon X's services to you. I didn't lease him to you so you could fix his problems. His petite troubles are irreverent and none of your concern. He is used for one thing only and it's to serve. And if you're not going to use him for what he's intended for then I'll take him off your hands."

Tudor gripped his arm chairs, hard, knuckles turning white. _His petite troubles are irreverent?_ He thought, angrily. _He has no idea or even cares how he has scar Logan's mind!_

"Yes I know, Dr. Cory and I have used him," he said as calmly as he could. He hated saying he was "using" Logan.

"He has successful complete every mission I have sent him on. He's the best soldier I have ever had." Oh, he wanted to tell Dr. Cory off but knew he couldn't.

"Good. I'm glad he is doing what he's supposed to do so just leave it at that, General."

Tudor clenched his jaw but agreed with him, holding back what he really wanted to say to him.

"Anyway since we understand each other," Dr. Cory continued. "Did you tell him anything?"

"I was about to," Tudor lied. "But then you came."

Dr. Cory stared at him, trying to read his eyes and body language to see if he was lying however seem to believe him. "Good. I don't want him knowing anything. Not even his own name."

Tudor nodded. "May I ask why?"

Dr. Cory smiled. "If has any prior knowledge about himself it will give him hope and a will. It's so much easier to control someone who has nothing else to live for."

Tudor slanted his eyes. This man was so evil.

"If you read the rest of his files, you would see Weapon X isn't just some innocent victim here, General," he sneered. "He has done far more bad things then good in his long life. He is the same killer he was back then but now he is controlled to do the good things."

Tudor almost let a snort out from hearing that comment.

"So you could say he is just paying off his debt to society," Dr. Cory shrugged.

"Of course," Tudor gritted, agreeing to this madman again.

"Well I better be off, call me if he gives you any problems and enjoy him while you can," he said, leaving Tudor hating Dr. Cory's guts as much as Logan did.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

"Logan, please open this door," Tudor said, knocking on his door.

After, his meeting with Dr. Cory, he went to go find Logan but found he locked himself in his room and wouldn't come out.

"Do you want us to knock the door down?" Davis asked, coming behind him.

"No…not yet," Tudor said.

"Logan this is childish. I just want to talk. Please open the door!"

Nothing happened.

"Open the door! That's an order!"

Tudor sighed when nothing happened again. What could he being in there?

"Okay knock it down."

Davis and Willis both stood in front of the door and kicked it down. They were big men so it wasn't that hard for them and the door was only made out of wood too.

Tudor walked in his room but no one was in there but the overwhelming stench of blood filled their noses. It was coming from the bathroom. He had to be in there since they heard groaning noises coming from there too.

"Uh Logan are you okay?" Tudor asked at the locked bathroom door.

"What is he doing?" he heard Willis to whisper to Davis.

No answer, again.

"Logan! Open the door!" he commanded.

No answer.

He nodded for Willis and Davis to knock down this door too. When they banged it down, they found Logan with his claws out, covered in blood, head to toe. It was his blood…

They all stared at him in horror, wondering what he the hell he was doing.

Logan only looked at them for a second and then continued cutting himself. He seem like he was looking for something.

"Son, what the hell are you doing?" Tudor asked.

"I'm not going back," Logan mumbled. "I can't go back. I can't go back. I won't go back. I won't let them. I won't go back. I won't go back."

He kept repeating that as he cut open his forearm to the bone, blood dripping out rapidly. He retracted his one clawed hands and felt around his own bone before his deep wound closed up. He didn't make a sound but the pain was displayed on his face. Logan was having some kind of panic attack to the extreme. He was trembling all over and his face was twitching. He was like a broken record player that kept repeating itself; it was horrifying to watch.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Willis said, running out of the room, holding his mouth.

"Okay…" Tudor said. "But why are you doing this?" They didn't try to stop him since they were afraid he might lose it and attack them and also they knew he would just heal himself.

He pointed at the sink with one of his clawed hands. "I found two trackers so far. I just need to find four more, four more, four more. Just four more..." He smiled but it was a scary insane smile.

They looked at the two small computer looking chips on the counter.

Tudor nodded. Now he kind of understood why he was doing this…?

"Uh okay…I can have a doctor find them for you instead of you doing this," he suggested.

Logan looked up and stopped. "No, no, no thank you, I don't trust d-doctors, doctors. Not that I appreciate everything, everything and I mean everything you done for me. You even have made me feel like a human, human for once…but I'm still being leased to you and I k-know, know you have to give me back whether you want to or not but I'm not going back if I can help it, help it, help it, help it."

Tudor gave him a sad look. He was right. He didn't want to give Logan back to those horrible people. I mean look what they did to him to make him act like this. No one deserved that.

Logan went back to cutting his flesh off, searching for those trackers. Davis couldn't take it anymore either and ran out of the room, throwing up in the process.

"Logan, please stop," Tudor said, coming closer.

Logan glared at him and stopped. "What? I know this is disgusting, you don't have to watch! Just go away! I have to get them out of me. I have to. I have to. I have to." His face twitched again.

"I'll help you find them," he offered.

"Why would you do that? Why would you do that?" he said twice like he couldn't help it. His was losing it big time. This was scarier than watching him go into his berserker rage.

Tudor gave him an encouraging smile. "Because I'm not going to let them take you back."

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

Ahh what's going to happen? Me to know because I wrote it? Haha and don't worry you will find out! =D


	5. Breaking and Unbreaking

**Author's notes: Hii…Logan has a flash back kind of dream thing in here…I written it in italics…just to tell the difference? You should just get my logic. **

**Haha yes enjoy and please review because I have been having writer's block with this story…and I do read and considered people's ideas! So give me love! **

* * *

"I don't think he's going to be very happy when he wakes up," Davis commented, before leaving the hospital wing. He was so glad Tudor had ordered him to go work elsewhere because he knew it wasn't going to be pretty here.

Tudor didn't even bother answering as he stared down at the unconscious man. Of course, Logan wouldn't like waking up to find himself strapped down to a gurney. He probably would think Tudor betrayed him or something.

He was only trying to do was to protect him and his men. Logan asleep was just as dangerous of him being awake.

Everyone obviously could tell Logan was having horrible nightmares because he randomly scream, twist and turn, and release his claws like he was trying to fight someone off. Anyone near him could get hurt; Ms. Cells almost got stabbed by his claws when she was trying to wash off all the dry blood on him so Tudor decided to just strap him down until he woke up. Tudor prayed Logan would wake up to his normal self and not a crazy…animal.

The General choked a sad laugh to himself. None of this was normal.

Tudor did manage to help Logan get all six trackers out of him; he was amazed he didn't throw up either, that was the most gruesome thing he had ever done in his life. But yet Logan kept cutting himself, saying "No there has to be more!" Tudor couldn't do anything but watch in pity and horror as he mutilated himself. Eventually, Logan passed out; he kept cutting himself up before his healing factor could heal up all his self-inflicted wounds. Once again, Tudor still could not believe he did not faint by watching this.

Tudor didn't destroy any of the trackers; he knew Dr. Cory would notice immediately but he was already devising a plan on how to use those trackers to help Logan escape. He had three months until Dr. Cory would want his weapon back.

He flinched and quickly backed away when Logan let out a death defying yell as he struggled against the restraints. Tudor cringed; his screams were filled with such pain and agony.

_What is going on in his head?_

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

_Weapon X heard his cell door opened quietly and soon as he saw who it was coming in he began struggling against his restraints but it was pointless as always._

_Marx, a guard who would torture Weapon X for fun or just out of pure boredom, approached him along with two other guards._

"_Good, I'm glad to see they put you in a muzzle, you fucking piece of shit," he told Weapon X, knocking on the mask. _

_He growled and continued struggling._

_Marx pulled on his chain connected to his collar, bringing his head down. "You think you can bite me like some goddamn animal and think there will be no consequences?" _

_Weapon X look proudly at the bite mark he left on his Marx's left forearm. He bitten down so hard, a big chuck of Marx's skin and muscle was left hanging off his arm but the doctors were able to stich it back to his arm. The bastard totally deserved it._

"_You're still crying to your mommy about a bug bite?" Weapon X fired back._

_Marx continued pulling the collar chain, straining his neck. "At least someone cares about me," he whispered into his ear. "No one gives a shit about a dumb fucking animal."_

_Weapon X's mouth twitched, that hurt him but lucky, none of them could see it since the mask was covering half his face._

"_You're so full of shit!" Weapon X snarled. "You talk big but if I was even half unchained you would be shaking in your boots so you better shut your fucking mouth because when I get out of here I'm going to kill you so fucking slowly!"_

_Marx laughed. "When you get out of here?" He let go of his chain and grabbed his hair instead, lifting his head up so he was now looking into his mean green eyes. "Don't you get it? That day isn't going to ever happen. We have you locked up so tight and controlled you don't even know. So I suggest…" He shook Weapon X's head like he was a bad dog. "You be nice to me if you want your pathetic life to be bearable."_

_Weapon X roared and managed to get his hair out of his grip._

_Marx continued laughing at him. "Maybe if you're good I'll give you bone to chew on."_

_Weapon X grinded his teeth. He was so angry he couldn't rip this guy's throat out. He hated being chained. He hated it so much!_

_Marx stepped away and motioned at the two other guards to do something. The two guards were both carrying buckets? He smelled it and suddenly realized what Marx was planning to do. He was going to set Weapon X on fire like he was a fucking barbecue._

_Marx pulled out a cigar and lighter, smiling._

_Weapon X gave a nervous glance when he felt the buckets of gasoline being poured on him. The smell was unbearable and it was burning his nose. He let a grunt out when it was hit his face, singeing his eyes. His healing factor quickly repaired them, though._

_Marx lit his cigar and smoked a ring into his face. "Let's see if you'll scream for your mommy." _

_He flicker the lighter back on, the flame right in his face. Weapon X didn't say anything, he wasn't going to beg. He only option was to just take it. He closed his eyes, just wanting to get this over with it. He's gone through worse here…a lot worse this couldn't be that bad. That thought didn't really help; it still was going to hurt like hell._

"_Excuse me? What the hell are you doing?" Logan heard a voice say, a voice he loathed with all his heart and soul, Dr. Cory. But yet was glad he was here, Dr. Cory just saved him from being burned alive._

"_Just showing this animal his place," Marx simply answered like this was normal business._

_Weapon X lifted his head up and glowered at him. God, did he want to rip that man's heart out and cut it up into little pieces. Actually he wanted to do that to everyone at this facility._

"_Okay…" Dr. Cory said, coming in front of Weapon X. "What did you do to him this time to make him want to cook you like a hot dog?"_

_Logan gritted his teeth. He hated how he would talk down to him like he some dumb little kid._

"_What does it look like I did?" he snarled. "I fucking bit him and I would gladly do the same to you."_

_Dr. Cory chuckled. "Weapon X that's not very nice. I want you to apologize to Marx and to me."_

_Weapon X laughed like that was the funniest he had ever heard. They stared at him like he was insane; they have never heard Weapon X laugh before._

"_Why the fuck would I ever apologize to you or him?" he snapped._

"_Because I asked you to and I also don't appreciate you cursing either and if you don't apologize I'll leave and Marx can continue what he was planning to do with you."_

_Marx snickered as he saw a flash of fear in Weapon X's eyes._

"_Weapon X, I know you have pride, too much pride actually but you should already know pride will get you nowhere here, it's been four years, haven't you figure that out yet? All you have to do is listen and obey. Now is that so hard?" Dr. Cory told him. _

_Weapon X didn't say anything. Ever since day one he's been here, that's what they kept telling him, the same thing over and over again. But even if he did "obey" them they still hurt and humiliate him. Either way he would lose and they make him do whatever they wanted him to do. Was there even a point to fight it anymore?_

"_Fine, Marx you can continue," Dr. Cory said going towards the exit._

"_Sorry!" Weapon X suddenly yelled._

_Dr. Cory turned around with a very smug look. "What did you say?"_

_Weapon X looked down and grumbled. "I said sorry."_

"_What are you sorry for?"_

"_For…" he slurred, hating himself for saying this. "For disrespecting you…" He swallowed, trying to wet his dry throat. "And for… not biting that pussy-ass son of the bitch harder!"_

_The other guards let a laugh out; Marx on the other hand didn't find that funny at all._

_Dr. Cory sighed like he disappointed father. "This is why I have to use that collar on you because you can't get it through your thick skull you have no will. You're will is mine. Can't you understand, you'll never going to leave and no one is ever going to save you? Life could be so much better for you if you just behave. Why can't you just be a good little dog?"_

_That was it. Those were the magic word to set him off. Weapon X lost it. He started cursing and yelling every foul word ever thought up. He struggled so hard against his chains he was rubbing off his own skin. He was so sick of being called an animal. Every fucking day he was told that! Every day!_

_Dr. Cory sighed again and turned to Marx. "After you're done with him, bring him to lab four hundred."_

_Oddly, Weapon X abruptly stopped, forgetting himself. "Wait! No! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please no, not that!" Being burned alive was cooling and refreshing compare to going into lab four hundred. They would use him like a worthless lab rat and do countless experiments on him; lately they have been doing a lot with his mind which he didn't want to think about._

_Dr. Cory got a delighted smile on his face. This was the first time he had heard Weapon X beg, the first time after four years…finally he was breaking him. He was buzzing with excitement. He was breaking the strong-willed Weapon X, he couldn't believe it!_

"_Hmmm…very good, Weapon X but you were still bad and you need to be punished," he beamed before leaving. _

"_Oops," Marx said, as he let go of his lighter and threw it at Logan's back._

_Weapon X's screams filled the entire hallway as his whole body caught fire._

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

Logan woke up with his skin burning and sweat rolling down his face. His body felt like it was on fire but it wasn't…he was okay.

_It was just a dream. It was just a dream_; he reassured himself but knew it wasn't a dream. What he was dreaming about …all happened before. Why now? He wanted to forget that day where he finally cracked. He could never forgive himself for that. He just couldn't take it anymore; nothing was changing there. No hope whatsoever. So what was the point of fighting it? He just let himself go and didn't care anymore what happen to him…

"Logan?" he heard Tudor's voice say.

Logan's breathing was heavy and he couldn't seem to open his eyes. The darkness was trying to re-claim him again…where he would have to experience all the horrible things done to him, repeatedly.

"No…" he whimpered. He wanted to wake up to what was happening now. That was in his past now; he had a future ahead of him. He finally got those trackers out of him, he was free…free? And he knew his name and could move on…couldn't he?

"Logan, are you awake?" Tudor asked.

He fought against the darkness, pushing it away with all his might and won. When he wore that collar, darkness would always win but this time he conquered it. Light blinded him as he opened his eyes.

He tried rubbing his face but found he couldn't. His eyes immediately went to Tudor's who was looking down at him. His eyes were filled with worried and a little fear.

"Why am I tied down?" he growled.

"Let me explain," Tudor said in a calming voice, holding his hands up. "While you were asleep you kept flailing around and you almost stabbed Ms. Cells-

"Oh," Logan said, relaxing. He thought that was a reasonable explanation. He did tend to wake up to find his sheets tear up; he usually had nightmares every night but not ever this bad. Actually if he was Tudor he would do the same exact thing.

The General sighed in relief along with everyone else in the room. They really thought he was going to turn psychopath. Tudor thanked god that Logan was back to himself.

"So have you thought of a plan?" Logan asked as the hospital wing staff came over to unstrap him since Tudor nodded it was safe. "Because this is the last time I will ever be tied down, again."

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

"Hello?" General Tudor answered his phone, lazily.

"What the devil do you think you're doing?" Dr. Cory shouted.

Tudor smiled at the man's anger. "What am I doing?"

"You are stealing Weapon X!"

"I'm stealing?" Tudor mocked. "Don't you mean kidnapping?"

He got a growl as an answer.

"Tell me, Dr. Cory why do you think I'm "stealing" Weapon X. Maybe I have nothing to do with this. Maybe he ran away on his own?"

"Oh really? You have nothing to do with this?" he spitted out. "Then tell me General, why are seven of the trackers in Weapon X going in different directions across the world? He couldn't have gotten them all out by himself!"

"Seven?" Tudor repeated. They only got out six trackers…_Shit_…

"Yes! One is in his neck, spine, both his shoulders, left thigh, rib cage and the lastly in his tiny brain!"

Tudor ran over that list…they didn't get the brain tracker out…_Wait how did they get the tracker into his brain? Did they cut his skull open? Nothing could cut through adamantium…?_

Then it hit him…they didn't cut into his skull. They did what the Egyptians did…they stuck it up into his brain through his nose.

_Dammit!_ He thought. _Why didn't I think of that before!_

"You're going to have hell come down on you if you don't tell me where he is!" Dr. Cory shrieked. "Do you know how fucking expensive Weapon X is and how much money I have put into him?"

"Is that your only concern?" Tudor snapped. "That you're losing you product, you're profit? How many times do I have to tell you, Doctor? He is a fucking human being! And you're never going to see him again, if I can help it!"

He hung up and quickly dialed another number. He tapped his fingers on his desk, impatiently as the phone rang. Oh that Dr. Cory made him furious! He was a sociopath and hoped one day Logan would kill that man in the most painful way possible.

"Hello this is General Tudor" the General said soon as someone picked up the phone. "I need you to land the plane right now! Weapon X needs to have emergency surgery! Are there any doctors there?"

The soldier who answered the phone seemed dumbfounded and took a few seconds to answer. "Uh err…yes, Sir! Uhh…I think Mike might be trained in nursery…yeah he's a male nurse!"

Tudor sighed; he didn't want to talk to a babbling idiot, right now. "Put the Captain on, son."

Not only did he have, the other six trackers sent to random place across the globe; he was having Logan transported to secret military base but if a tracker was still in him, he could not have Dr. Cory find out where that base was location. He had to stop that plane and get that tracker out of Logan!

"Hello, General? This is Captain David George. What do you need us to do?"

"Land the plane now! Do not go to the base! Do not go to the base!" he semi-yelled. "There is a tracker in Weapon X!"

"Yes, sir," the Captain responded. "We will land at the nearest airport."

"Okay good…" he said, relieved. He was glad he called them before they got there. He wondered if Dr. Cory already sent men to each place where a tracker was. "Is there anyone trained in health care?"

"I think Mike is trained as male nurse?" he offered. This seemed to be some inside joke to this flight crew because of the way they kept saying "male nurse."

"Okay good I think that can work," Tudor said, unsure. "Let me talk to him."

He bit his nails as he waited for this Mike guy to come on the phone. He prayed this guy was not an idiot and knew what he was doing. "Yes, Sir?" he finally heard him answer.

"So you're trained as a male nurse, right son?"

"Yes sir." His voice seemed strong and confident.

"Good this is going to be your day to shut up everybody who makes fun of male nurses."

"Right, sir?" he said, confused. Tudor was pretty sure he heard snickering in the background.

"This is going to be a strange and disgusting thing I'm going to need you to do."

"Okay, sir."

"I need you to use some long metal hook or whatever so you can stick it up Weapon X's nose and pick at his brain until you pull out a small metal chip which is a tracker," he explained, too casually.

Flabbergasted and little freaked out, Mike answered. "Come again, Sir?"

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

**Review my creepiness! ;p**


	6. Should I stay or should I go now?

**Author's Notes: Yeah…that's all I have to say. Hope you guys are enjoying it! Please tell me by reviewing =D**

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

"Should we even follow the trackers in Weapon X?" asked the Dr. Oliver who was furiously typing away on a computer. Nick Oliver was one of many doctors who worked on Weapon X and the youngest but that didn't make him any nicer, though. He was in his early thirties and was super smart; he graduated college when he was only seventeen. He could be good-looking with his big blue eyes and spiky blonde hair if he didn't have I-have-a-stick-up-my-ass look he wore all the time which actually Weapon X told him once.

"_Why don't I take that stick out of your ass and beat you with it_?" Oh yes, he remember that quote from Weapon X which made his colleagues laugh, totally embarrassing him. Dr. Oliver could never take a joke, ever.

He, Dr. Cory, and Colonel Ross were all standing behind a main frame super computer looking at beeping red dots that were Weapon X's trackers.

"I mean they are in the most random cities on the planet. There's one track in Akureyri-Iceland, Dudelange-Luxembourg, Baley-Russia, Point Hope- Alaska, Lubbock-Texas, Grebenstein-Germany, and Mogi das Cruzes-Brazil," Dr. Oliver pointed out.

"I can split up my best men and check every one of those places in twenty-four hours!" Colonel Ross shouted. Colonel Jeffery Ross, you could say was the exact opposite of General Tudor; mean, cunning, ugly and embracive. His eyes almost looked like slits like a snake's eyes and could scare off children with just a glare. His breath always smelled from chewing tobacco and he had shiny bald head that could reflect light.

Ross was the one who would always supervise Weapon X when he was sent on missions; he gave Weapon X the orders and kept an eye on him if his collar ever used up all the control serum in it. Which happened quite a lot and a few times he had escaped but with the trackers in him they could always find him in seconds. One time, the collar ran out of serum in it and Weapon X turned around and slashed Colonel Ross right across the face, leaving him with three clawed scars on the right side of his face. Oh, if Weapon X could have scars, his whole body would have been scared from what Colonel Ross did to him after that.

It was truly amazing, how Dr. Cory could find and hire the most horrible, uncompassionate, vile people on this planet.

Dr. Cory sighed and rubbed his temples. He had never been worried about losing Weapon X before and it was stressing him out. He depended on that stupid animal more than he thought and losing him would ruin everything! All of his work! Weapon X brought in practically of their money!

He guessed he should check all those locations just in case they forgot to take out one tracker…like the one in his brain. He doubted that idiotic General checked there, he wouldn't know how to get it out even he did figure it out.

"Yes…I think that will be the best option, Colonel," Dr. Cory agreed. "But you better have back up standing by…because I know he will put up a bigger fight ever before. Now that he has tasted freedom… he'll go back to how he was before." God that was going to be annoying; it took so long for Weapon X to finally give in. And probably after they caught him; they were going to have to do that all over, again. He really wished he could figure out how to mess with Weapon X's mind so he could just be obedient to everything but every experiment he did with his brain, the effects were only temporary and his brain would just heal itself back. Everything was always temporary with Weapon X and it annoyed the shit out of Dr. Cory.

"I have to say, the breaking him part was fun. I wouldn't mind doing that again," the Colonel smiled.

Dr. Cory nodded in agreement. That was always entertaining but he didn't have time for that. He needed him already broken and hopeless! Oh, that General Tudor was going to pay for this!

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

"Okay this is going to be my last time I am tie down," Logan said, testing if he could get out of the handcuffs. "I don't think they're going to hold me there so weak and puny. I'll break out of them in a second."

"Please shut up," Mike "the male nurse" winced, voice cracking. "I'm already freaking out as it is."

Logan actually did shut up. He kind of felt sorry for this kid; he had no idea what the hell he was doing which freaked Logan out. And Logan couldn't believe he was going to let him stick a fucking metal hook into his brain. He must have lost his mind a long time ago if he was willingly going to let him do this but he wanted to get that last tracker out of him. He wanted it out so badly…He knew he had more trackers in him! Why didn't he think about having a tracker in his brain? Dr. Cory loved messing with his brain that should have been his first guess where a tracker was!

"Okay…are you guys holding him down?" Mike said, trying to stall; he really didn't want to do this. He was afraid Logan might kill him and chopped him up into little pieces.

All twelve of the flight crew members nervously nodded. Logan was lying on a table in a conference room in the Lubbock Preston Smith International Airport which is in Texas. As soon as Tudor called they landed immediately and they took over some random conference room in the airport saying it was "military business." They couldn't go to a hospital and do this and naturally, there wasn't a real doctor around. So Logan was stuck with "the male nurse."

Four of the flight crew people were holding down Logan's arms avoiding his hands where those claws came out of. Four others held his down each of his legs; one held his head still and three were standing by with guns.

Logan feared he might lose it while Mike tried to get the chip out and recommended to be held and chained down even though he probably could throw all these guys off. He hoped he could control himself and not do anything he would regret…

"Okay umm…let's begin?" Mike said, shaking, coming towards Logan with long metal hooks and tweezers.

Logan took a deep breath and closed his eyes. This was not going to be pleasant but of course, it wasn't going to be his worst experience…

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

_Weapon X took a deep breath and suppressed a whimper…the pain was over for now…_

"_Thank you for not fighting it," Dr. Cory said, grabbing his face. "It makes our work so much easier when you just give in."_

_He would usually say something back or at least growl at him but didn't do anything. His eyes looked so lifeless and Cory liked that. He patted his face and turned around to wash himself off, Weapon X's blood was all over him._

_Weapon X turned his head and stared up at the operating lights above, even though it hurt his eyes. Looking into the bright light helped him forget where he was. Right now, he was lying on an operation table, cuffed down as usual and used like a lab rat as usual. Dr. Cory, Dr. Miller, Dr. Harris, and Dr. Oliver just finished up stealing his organs; he was the perfect organ donor. They would cut him up, take them all, let him heal and then do it again. They did it fifteen times to him, today._

_The corner of the room, on a table, Dr. Miller and a few nurses were organizing his organs into jars and trying to store them as fast as possible. The organs they usually took out of him were his heart, kidney, liver, lungs, pancreas, intestine, and thymus. Then they would sell them at a ridiculous high price to people who needed them._

_Amazingly, Weapon X's agonizing screams of pain did not distract them from doing their work, they acted like they were used to it. They rarely ever used anesthesia on him since his body would just heal through it. They would need enough anesthesia to put out two elephant to sedate Weapon X. So it was cheaper just to have him awake and they really didn't care about his discomforts anyway. _

_The feeling of them cutting into him and opening his stomach and chest… the feeling he couldn't breathe when they ripped his lungs out… he couldn't even describe it. It was just pain. All of it was ungodly pain…_

"_Oh shit," he heard Dr. Oliver swear. "I think I left a scalpel in him."_

"_Well get it out," Dr. Cory said like that was a dumb statement._

"_I was," he snapped back. "I just can't remember where…"_

_He took another scalpel out and touched his left side of Weapon X's stomach. "Maybe here…do you remember?" He looked at Weapon X, he was asking him._

_Weapon X's face did change to an angry glare. "Oh I'm sorry was I supposed to keep track of that? I was more focus on my fucking guts being ripped out of me!"_

_Dr. Oliver just rolled his eyes like his little outburst didn't really answer his question. The other doctors didn't even look over while they wash themselves off in the sinks; Weapon X used to always have "little tantrums" all the time so this was nothing new. _

_Dr. Cory let an amused laugh. "Awww Weapon X you were behaving so well today…that smart ass comment landed you a day in the Weapon arena."_

_Weapon X tried to give an afraid look like he was terrified but he wasn't; he actually liked being in the Weapon arena. Arms industries (weapon companies) would pay Dr. Cory to test their weapons out like guns, knives, bombs, chemical warfare or missiles on Weapon X since they couldn't test it on people and study the effects. They would lock Weapon X in an arena sized room and use the weapons against him and watched & determine which were the best weapons then send back the results to the companies saying which weapons they should use and get rid of. Dr. Cory always said Weapon X was the best weapon out there since no weapon could kill him. _

_You would think Weapon X would hate being in there, having bullets shot at him, flesh eating acid thrown at him, being caught in explosions, the list goes on, of course, of the different kinds of weapons he had to experience that brought more pain but while he was in there he wasn't chained up. That was the only time he could move around willingly and freely. He could somewhat defend himself and use his claws and run around; it felt good…? _

_There were so many different things they could use Weapon X for, to get money. They used him for missions, they sell his organs, they could test out new experiments on him that no one ever tried before, and use him as a live target practice. They would try squeezing every drop of money they could get out of him if there was something else they could use him for they would do it._

_Weapon X gasped as Dr. Oliver cut into his side through his flesh and muscles. Weapon X moaned and moved his head around as he felt Dr. Oliver stick his hand into his stomach, not caring how much it hurt him. Why did it have to hurt the same, every time a knife sliced him? Why couldn't he just be immune to pain? He deserved it more than anyone else. Or why couldn't he just die? That would be just as nice release as escaping…_

_He yelped as Dr. Oliver cut him open again since his skin was healing around his hand. "Wait…I think I got it!" he said, digging his hand deeper into his gut, and pulling out the scalpel._

_Weapon X sighed in relief when he finally took his hand out of him and he healed up. _

"_I got it! I got it!" he heard Dr. Oliver voice continued to yell. "I GOT IT!"_

_His voice seemed to change…into a voice he didn't recognize completely?_

_Weapon X looked up it wasn't Dr. Oliver standing there anymore…_

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

"Logan, wake up! I GOT IT!" he heard Mike yelled. "I got the chip out!"

Logan opened his eyes and shook his head, coming out of another memory dream. All twelve of the flight crew members stared down at him, inspecting something bad to happen like him going crazy or something. "Uhhh…what happen? I think I blanked out."

"You did," Captain George said. "You struggled when he stuck it up your nose but when he started picking at your brains you stopped-

"Okay thanks I really didn't need to know that," Logan interrupted, discovering he broke apart those puny handcuffs. He sat up and rubbed his head; his brain didn't feel any different like he thought it would. "But it's out, right?"

Mike proudly held the small little chip in his face. "Yeah I had to dig around but-

"Yes, yes that's great," Logan interrupted again. He really didn't like hearing how they "picked around in his brains" it kind of freaked him out. His mind was the only thing he kind of had control over. "Uhh…Good job, kid. Now get rid of it! They could be tracking it right now!"

Mike put it on the table and picked up a hammer from the tool kit that was on the floor.

"NO!" Logan yelled. "Don't destroy it here! Then they're definitely check this place out if the signal disappears-

But it was too late; he slammed down the hammer on the small chip, totally destroying it. "Oops…."

"Great! Come on!" Logan growled, jumping off the table. "Well we got to leave now for sure."

He rushed to the door and opened it but somebody stood outside the door. He was really young like twenty-three years old and his hand was up like he was about to knock the door. When he saw Logan giving him a hostile glare, he got really scared.

"Yes we're leaving!" Logan snapped at the poor kid, thinking he was some airport person coming to bug them.

"Uhh…y-yes o-okay s-s-sorry I-I w-w-was just-t c-checking," he shuttered, so badly Logan couldn't understand him.

"Wait a minute," Logan said, suddenly smelling him. He grabbed the kid and pulled him roughly into the room, slamming him against the wall. "You smell like…like Colonel Ross!" He released his claws and held them to the shaking kid's throat. That meant that scared face bastard was roaming around here, looking for him with probably a million man army.

"Wait who's Colonel Ross?" asked Captain George.

"Someone we want to avoid," Logan said. "How about you guys start up the plane? I can held this."

"But we're not supposed to leave you-

"Fine just the pilots go then!" The captain and the co-pilot left quickly, trying not to make a scene as they jogged away.

Logan turned his attention back at the terrified kid. "How many men are here?"

He didn't say anything until Logan banged him against the wall, making him wince. "T-there b-be here soon…"

"Wait…no one is here?"

He shook his head. "No…we are supposed to call back up if we saw you but all the other places where your trackers were at, led us nowhere-

"Don't worry, Weapon X, I'm right here," Logan heard that bastard Colonel Ross say, coming through the doorway. "I'm so glad I chose this location to check."

Logan froze; he didn't why he did, his body just told him to. He seemed subjective to the Colonel's commands…?

Ross noticed. "Let go of him and step away, Weapon X."

Logan, for some reason did what he was told and backed up which confused the flight crew. They totally outnumbered that colonel guy and the kid, what was with him?

Even the kid gave him an odd look as he retreated behind Ross. This was the all powerful Weapon X who could take anything? He was afraid of some guy; he could rip apart in a second? Grant it, Ross was very big too but Weapon X towered over him in height and in muscles. And let's not forget about his claws!

Logan's mind was telling him to obey the Colonel but he didn't know why? He hated this man, this man made his life just as miserable as Dr. Cory did. Why would even consider obeying him, willingly? Why was his brain doing this to him? His mind was thinking a million soldiers were going to appear behind him and he would not stand chance. He was going back to his old thinking, where he thought, _what's the point I'm going to be capture, again and everything will go back to the way it was before. _But another part was telling him, _No it won't if you actually stand up for yourself and fight!_

He didn't know what side to choose. He's never escaped so why would he suddenly be able to now? But yet this was the closet he ever got away from them…so maybe he could?

"Maybe you are still broken…" Ross smirked, interrupting his thought process. "Dr. Cory said you would put up a big fight but all I see is a scared little dog with his tail between his legs-

Those were the exact words to set him off. _Fuck it! I rather be captured fighting every second of it then surrender like a broken ass pussy!_

Logan roared in rage and leaped at the Colonel, swiping that pathetic little gun right out of his hands. He got on top of him, driving a claw into his right arm, pinning him to the ground.

Ross screamed and Logan grinned, loving the sight of him in pain for once. It reminded him of that time when he put that pretty scar on the Colonel's face. God, he was so proud of that.

Logan put his other set of claws, threateningly close to the Colonel's face. "Maybe if you do what I want, I won't give you other scar on your face…"

_Whose giving the orders now, bitch?_

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

**Oh baby! Is it getting good or alkjdflkaj. Review and tell me! =D**


	7. Hungry for freedom

**Author's Notes: WHOA! It's been a while since I have updated a story…I'm sorry. I just got to my college so you know it's been crazy this last week! Yeah I'm stupid freshman…so I've been really scared of everything! I feel like I'm in summer camp…I don't know why since I have annoying homework and crap. It's a very long summer camp hahah and I'm going to a Christian college…it's okay…I just kind of feel churched out. Am I horrible for saying that? I have church like every day here…and there are some rules that bug me. Haha nvm I'm not going to type them but if you want to know them then just message me haha that's my excuse so you'll talk to me!**

**Yes well if you been dying for this story I'm sorry it took me forever to update it…you should read my other stories there about Wolverine too! I have a question if you read my story, "Ignorance is Bliss." If you haven't then uhh…get out of here and read it. Anyway should I continue it or leave it as a one-shot? I kind of want to write more but I don't know… I haven't gotten a lot of comments to do so…yeah..?**

**Okay I have a message for you GRAMMER POLICE! I get it…I HAVE HORRIBLE GRAMMAR! So stop laughing at my dreams! Actually I kind of use your advice when I write a real papers and turn it in…so thank you for that…I guess…-_-**

**Enjoy and review this! Alsjdfalk It's getting closer to the end! OH! Idk…**

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

"Hello?" General Tudor answered when he picked up his telephone.

"I'm going to lose my mind! I'm going to lose it!" Logan complained instead of saying a greeting back. Logan was calling from the back of the plane away from everybody especially from Colonel Ross. They couldn't leave them back at the airport so they brought Colonel asshole and that kid whose name was First Lieutenant Andrew Glover.

"Logan calm down. What's going on?"

"We captured fucking Colonel Ross and some baby. They were following the tracker in my brain which by the way was not fun to get out. And I want to kill the bastard so badly…you don't know how badly I want to," he huffed out really fast.

"Okay what?" Tudor asked, confused.

"What part didn't you understand?" he growled, not wanting to repeat himself.

"You captured a baby?"

Logan started laughing but stopped when he saw heads turn to look at him from the front of the plane. "Umm…no I mean he's just a really young soldier. Sorry like I said I'm losing my mind!"

"Logan shut up you're fine. You can control yourself," Tudor told him. "Who is this Colonel Ross anyway?"

"I guess you could say he was one of my many overseers," he said with distaste in his mouth.

"Overseer?-

"Why do you act like you're surprise?" he interrupted, impatiently. "I am technically a slave but they of course don't view me as a human they view me as a dog so-

"Logan stop," Tudor said, harshly cutting him off. Logan was always brining himself down which Tudor couldn't blame him for since Dr. Cory would treat him like shit. But he didn't want Logan to keep thinking that way because he wasn't!

"You aren't any of those things now, understand?"

"Well it's kind of hard to believe that when I have Ross ass reminding me every second I am on this plane. He keeps saying shit like I'll be back in my cage and-

"Then why don't you just gag him?" Tudor snapped. "Don't listen and give into his pointless words because if you do you'll just be proving him right. Act like it doesn't bother you."

"Yeah I know I know," Logan said, annoyed. "But you don't know how much I am restraining myself not to chop him up into tiny little pieces…" Tudor heard Logan's knuckles crack, loudly over the phone. "But… I don't know he could be useful so I'll bring him back to the base in one piece."

Tudor sighed. That really did not sound promising. "I'm glad to hear that if you actually go through with it."

He heard Logan give a low amused chuckle.

Tudor rubbed his head and couldn't help but also let out a chuckle. He probably wasn't even going to meet this Colonel anyway. "Okay I got to go but Logan please do remember you have control over yourself don't let them think you don't." Then he hung up leaving Logan not exactly feeling any better.

Even though Logan hated Colonel with a burning passion, he was also a little scared of him. Logan clenched his jaw and fists hard. God, he hated himself for that the most! He so wanted to get rid of his fear of "them."

Logan turned around and slowly blinked his eyes. Tudor was right though, he needed to compose himself like he didn't care what Ross said.

He walked back towards the passenger section of the plane where they had tied the Colonel and Andrew to the seats.

"What exactly are we going to do with them?" Mike "the male nurse" asked, after he was done bandaging Colonel Ross' right arm where Logan had drove his claw through earlier. The rest of crew were in there work stations on different parts of the plane.

"Are y-you going to k-kill us?" the terrified kid, Andrew shuttered.

Logan came behind him and whispered. "Why would I kill you?" He strolled over in front of Colonel Ross. "If I should kill anyone right now it would be him."

"You're so going to regret this, Weapon X," the Colonel snapped. "Your punishment will be lesser if you surrender now."

Logan chuckled. "You are not in the position to make threats to me, Colonel."

"Do you feel big and bad just because right now you have the upper hand-

Logan punched him across the face then grabbed his throat. "Shut the fuck up, scar face! You're lucky I don't skin you alive which you rightly deserve but I need you to make a phone call first." He let go of him and picked up a phone nearby. "Call Dr. Cory and say that my tracker led you nowhere."

The Colonel glared at him. "No, you can't control me, Weapon X. I'm not you."

Logan gritted his teeth and actually broke the phone he was holding, snapping it in half. He was trying not to lose it but it was really hard since he wanted to rip this fucking man apart. But like Tudor said if he lost it he would just be proving Ross right that he was a mindless animal.

"Okay…I'll get a new phone…" Mike said, slowly backing away.

Logan released his claws and brought it to Ross's throat. "Fine I'll just kill you then."

"Go ahead but I know you won't."

"Why wouldn't I?" Logan snarled, poking his claws into his skin. He had captured Ross but yet Ross was still treating Logan like he was the prisoner and it was pissing him off.

"Oh come on, Weapon X you are still obviously scare of what would happen if you did kill me."

"What would I be scared of?"

Ross grinned evilly. "Imagine what Dr. Cory would do if he found out you killed me." He whistled then smirked. "Too bad I wouldn't be there to see that."

Logan's face twitched. He couldn't deny it that was exactly what he was thinking. But he couldn't let Ross see it bothered him but he wasn't doing a very good job, concealing his fear in his eyes.

Ross smirk became even bigger, knowing he was getting under Logan's skin. He was going to give in soon.

Logan retracted his claws and quickly walked towards the back of the plane again.

"Too easy…" Ross chuckled, watching Logan ran off. The kid gave an uneasy look not sure what to make out all of this.

"Why don't you just shut the fuck up?" Mike snapped at Ross, wishing he hadn't bandage the Colonel's arm up and just let him bleed to death.

Ross just snickered evilly as a response.

Logan came back with something in his hand.

"Weapon X, I'm sure Dr. Cory will be very lenient if you just surrender now-

He was cut off when Logan suddenly stuffed a gag into his mouth and tied it tightly around his bald head.

Everyone clapped that was nearby and was listening except for Andrew who hoped he wasn't going to be gagged as well.

"Oh my god that's so much better," Logan yelled, sitting down in a seat next to him. He leaned back and closed his eyes. "Just wake me when we get there."

"You seriously are going to go to sleep?" Mike asked. He wouldn't be able to go to sleep next to someone who had made his life so horrible.

"Oh what is he going to do?" Logan leered. "I shut him up… talking is his only weapon and even if somehow he got untied there's no way he could overtake me without his fancy weapons. And I'm really tired so don't worry about it."

Logan knew Ross was staring daggers at him which he kind of liked. Ross would always talk like Logan wasn't right there so Logan was just doing the same.

Mike shrugged. "If you say so…"

Logan shut out all the noise around him and hoped the flight would go by faster if he just slept through it. Ross was making him incredibly stress, reminding him of his now former life…

He felt really anxious right now; he couldn't wait to meet up back with Tudor. For some reason that man made him feel better about himself about life…about everything in general. Tudor was someone he could confide in, he was like a friend?

Logan wasn't exactly sure what a "friend" was since he never had one (unless he had one before his memory was erased.) But he was pretty sure it was someone who was nice and could have a good time with…Tudor seemed to fit in those descriptions actually a lot of the guys in his unit also seem to fit them too even the flight crew. Maybe he had more friends than he thought…

These thoughts about having friends made him fall asleep faster with a slight smile on his face. Darkness never felt so good but what felt like five minutes of sleep he suddenly heard gunshots. As he jerked to wake up he felt something go over his neck. He was choking before he knew what was happening. He instinctively moved his arms to pull away the rope that was choking him but found he couldn't because his wrists were tied to the arms of the seat.

"Andrew just stop for a minute," he heard Ross say.

Logan felt rope loosen a little bit around his throat and he opened his eyes to see a very smug Ross in front of him but he wasn't alone. He had a gun to Mike's head; he looked a little scared actually he looked more annoyed.

"I know those ropes can't hold you," Ross stated. "But I know you have become soft so if you try anything I will kill him."

Logan looked around. "Where's the rest of the crew?"

"You only need to worry about his safety now," he answered, meaning he already killed everyone else except for the pilots.

Logan growled. "How do you know you won't kill him!" He didn't understand how he was able to sleep through all of this? Was he that tired?

"Just stay seated until we reach our destination and you have nothing to worry about."

"You're a fucking liar-

He started wheezing as Andrew suddenly pulled rope tight around his neck.

"Oh good kid you're catching on," Ross approved. "It would be easier if he was just unconscious but you know-

"Logan, come on kick their asses!" Mike yelled, struggling under Ross's grip. "Don't worry about me!"

Logan could lurch his head forward and send the kid flying over him but he didn't want Ross to kill anyone else because of him. But also he knew as soon as they landed back to the base or his hell Dr. Cory would probably order Mike and the pilots to be killed so what could he do? Hell, he probably make Logan kill them. He was not going to let that happen…so he would take a chance.

Logan pulled against the ropes binding his wrists and snapped them like they were dentist floss.

"Sit the fuck down!" Ross yelled, jamming the gun harder into Mike's head.

Andrew tried to keep him down by tightening the rope but Logan flung him off like he was just annoying fly. He almost wanted to laugh at the baby's lame attempt to stop him.

Logan quickly tackled Ross but he pulled the trigger as they fell to the ground. He heard yells and knew that could not be a good sign. The plane suddenly jerked and seemed to be losing control.

"You fucking idiot!" Mike screamed, standing up. "You killed both the pilots!"

Logan looked up and could smell the blood coming from the cockpit. He punched Ross in the face before getting up and grabbing Mike.

"What are you doing?" Mike yelled.

Logan pulled him towards the escape door. "We're leaving that's what!"

"There are parachutes in the back!" he shrieked.

"No time," he said, yanking Mike with him. Logan kicked down the door and the pressure pulled them both straight out of the plane; they could hear Ross and Andrew yelling after them.

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Mike hollered as they fell through the air.

Logan ignored him and moved Mike body on top of his so when they hit the ground, he would get the impact, hoping Mike wouldn't get any of it and live. This was probably a dumb idea but he didn't have many opinions.

"OH DEAR LORD!" Mike continued to rant on.

Logan was surprisingly calm and was kind of just hanging out, enjoying the ride.

It felt like an eternity until Logan finally felt the blow as he hit the ground and thankfully everything went black.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

"HEY!" Logan heard Mike scream at him. "You better not die and leave me here!"

"I'm not dead…" he mumbled, feeling absolutely stiff and horrible. He couldn't even open his own eyes.

"Oh my god you are alive!" Mike also mumbled. "Even though you're complete idiot for jumping out of the plane and DRAGGING me along with you but uh thanks for uhhh…breaking my fall with your body."

Logan finally had enough strength to open his eyes and push himself up. "Oh yeah now I remember." He looked down at his body and wanted to close his eyes again. His whole body was practically ripped open and blood was flowing out rapidly.

"Well you are healing back," Mike said, trying to make him feel better.

Logan gasped as he felt skin and muscle tissues intertwine back together. "Where are we?" He didn't even bother looking around at his surroundings; he was just concentrating on healing.

"I don't know…we're in the middle of some forest," Mike said, looking around. "The plane crashed over there." He pointed to smoke in the sky that was about a mile away. "Should we go towards the plane? I wonder if they survived the crash."

"I don't know!" he snapped, just wanting to heal in peace. He could care less if Ross or baby lived, he hoped they died. He lay back down and stared up into the dark night sky. The stars were pretty bright and there was full moon that looked a little orange. He never really looked at the sky before…it was nice.

After two minutes he finally felt better and slowly stood up. His clothes were pretty tattered up so he just took his shirt off, his pants and boots were somewhat still intact. Mike couldn't help but glance jealously at Logan's muscular frame. His body was just ripped up a few seconds ago and now it was back to being perfect. It was so unfair because he was covered in bruises and cuts and Logan was fine.

"Are you all healed?" Mike asked, still not believing Logan was okay after all that.

"I think so…" he said, rubbing his head. Suddenly a familiar scent caught his nose. "Shit we have to go this way!" He grabbed Mike by the arm again and dragged him along again.

"Whoa! Hey wait!" Mike said, trying to pull away from Logan's death defying grip on him which he found impossible. "Where are we going? Let go of me you're going to break my arm!"

Logan let go of him and spun around. "You don't understand! They're here! They're going to the plane right now and when they find out I'm not there, they're tear this whole forest apart!"

"What are you talking about?" he asked, rubbing his arm. "Do you mean that place you were at before?"

"Yes!" he growled. "And if we don't keep moving they're catch up with us! And they're torture or kill you and I'll be a fucking puppet again!"

"Okay I get the message let's go!" he said, running ahead of him.

Logan gave him a strange look but follow after him, smirking.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

"Where is he?" Dr. Cory screamed when he discovered Weapon X's body was nowhere to be found in the destroy plane.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

"Where are they?" General Tudor said to himself as he tried to call Logan's plane again.

"We're sorry this number is no longer available," the phone told him.

"Shit!" he said, slamming the phone down. He had horrible feeling in his stomach something had gone wrong….something horribly wrong.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Mike complained.

"Don't you dare fucking complain!" Logan snarled. "I'm the one carrying your lazy ass!"

Yes it was true, Logan was actually giving Mike a piggy back ride because they have been running then walking for about four hours now and Mike's feet actually started to bleed. He could barely walk and Logan didn't want to waste time resting so he decided he would just carry him.

"So what's with the mutton chops?" Mike asked, tugging on them. He was kind of bored since he wasn't doing anything and had no idea how serious the situation was.

Logan snapped literally, almost biting off one of Mike's fingers. He was so not in a joking mood at all. He just wanted to get out of this god forsaking forest! What if Dr. Cory caught up with them? He would rather die than go back there…but he didn't have that choice.

Mike quickly moved his hand back, finally figuring out Logan was not in a talking or joking mood at all. He had gotten really serious and was no fun anymore.

"Dude seriously thanks though for what you did and what you're doing," Mike said, trying to get back on Logan's good side. "This was beyond of what I expected."

"What did you expect?" he snarled.

"I don't know," Mike shrugged. "You're kind of intimidating and a little mean which I understand why you are but you know people get the wrong impression of you which I have to admit I was one of them."

"Great," he huffed.

"But I think you're a pretty decent guy and I think everyone else thought so too…" He stop talking trying to gather his words because didn't really want to bring up his flight crew or remind Logan of them. "So uh there you go that's my deep input of the day."

"Thanks…" Logan quietly said. He wasn't really sure what to say but it did sort touch him. Before Tudor and Mike, people never talked to him like this so he was still finding it weird.

He suddenly stopped and sniffed the air. As far as he could tell no one was following them so he practically dropped Mike to the ground.

"Ow thanks!" he complained.

"We can rest now," Logan told him.

Mike gave him a look and began taking off his boots while Logan searched the whole area like a guard dog.

"I think we're safe," Mike said, watching him running around.

Logan ignored him and continued to scan the woody area they were in. He could never be too sure if they were "safe." He checked a five hundred feet around the whole place until he finally decided it was safe. He walked back where he had left Mike but when he got back no one was there.

"Mike?" he called out.

No answer and scent. He did hear a weird laugh though…?

"Mike if this is a joke I'll fucking kill you!" he bellowed, trying to use his feral senses to maybe hear him. This was getting weird…

"Oh this is no joke, Weapon X," he heard Dr. Cory's voice say.

He spun around and his heart stopped. _No…it couldn't be him!_

However, Dr. Cory was there in the flesh with eight soldiers with their guns out, circling and closing around him. How did they get here without him knowing? He checked every part of the forest! HOW?

"I wouldn't even bother putting up a fight," Dr. Cory told him. He looked small compared to all the big soldiers and himself. It was amazing how a small little man could inflict a lifetime of pain on Logan. "I know you're a good tracker but I know you better then you know yourself so I think I would know how to sneak up on you." Logan snarled and released his claws. The soldiers got closer and literally poked their guns into him, daring him to do something so it would give them excuse to shoot him.

Dr. Cory glowered at his disobedience and looked down at the ground next to him. Logan's eyes followed and saw Mike who was bleeding but was still alive. It looked like he had gotten shot in the shoulder and he was softly whimpering to himself. How did he not hear the gunshot?

"I have to admit this was quite the chase but you should know I will always find you even if you did manage to get all your trackers out which by the way how did you get the one out of your brain?"

"I got it out," Mike weakly winced.

Dr. Cory acted like he just noticed him. "Oh did you now? Maybe I should put a bullet in your brain-

"No!" Logan yelled, trying move but everyone coaxed there guns. "He's innocent he was just following his orders!"

Dr. Cory raised an amused eyebrow. "What?"

"Logan run away! Don't worry about me!" Mike cried out.

Dr. Cory chuckled. "Aww Weapon X did you make a friend?"

"Let him go!" Logan snapped.

Dr. Cory glared at him like he wanted Logan looked down like he was a bad dog and shouldn't have snapped but he didn't. Logan was too focused on saving Mike's life then being scared of Dr. Cory right now. "I really don't like you're new attitude at all, Weapon X and it's not going to get you anywhere. I may consider if you go in quietly without any trouble and if you ask nicely," he smiled a toothy smile.

Logan retracted his claws and chewed on his tongue. "Please, sir,"

"That was not very sincere…" Dr. Cory tutted. "You been very bad and he's one of General Tudor's men with whom I am not happy with." He pulled out a gun and pointed it at Mike's head.

"No wait!" Logan cried out.

"Yes? Something you like to add?" Dr. Cory grinned.

Logan tried to put on his most desperate face and fell to his knees, knowing doing this would always make Dr. Cory happy with glee. "Please I'm begging you…master…"

Dr. Cory walked up to him and Logan flinched when he grabbed his chin. "That's better. I'm glad you haven't forgotten where your place is." He patted Logan's face.

Logan grinded his teeth, wanting to say something back. His anger was building up and all his fear of Dr. Cory was being taken over by pure hate.

"Cuff him," he said, lazily as he let go of Logan.

Logan let himself be tackled from the behind and be pinned to the ground while they put the adamantium cuffs around his wrists and fists. Someone put a knee into the back of his head, making his face go right into the dirt like they were trying to make him eat it. He wanted to run away so badly but kept telling himself he was doing this to save Mike's life. He was so sick of people dying because of him.

He didn't struggle as they lifted him back to his feet; it felt like everything was going back to normal but at least he now knew what it was like to be free, to have friends and to be treated as a person. It was nice while it lasted and it gave him some hope he could maybe have that feeling again one day.

"Oh Weapon X," he heard Dr. Cory mockingly say, bringing him out of his thoughts. Soon as he looked up he saw Dr. Cory pull the trigger on the gun and before he could yell the bullet pierced through Mike's head. He fell silently to the ground at least it wasn't a painful death.

Logan surprisingly didn't say anything; he only stared at Mike's dead body. His throat went completely dry and actually felt tears coming to his eyes. He suddenly felt stupid too…incredibly stupid. Why would he trust Dr. Cory to his word? The man was sadistic and found joy in his pain. He could have done something else to save him but he was idiot and took the easy way out and Mike now paid for it.

God, he hated himself and he hated Dr. Cory. He started struggling and cursing. "You fucking liar-

"Oh give it a rest!" Dr. Cory hissed. "I didn't make a deal or a promise with you. I said I would consider it. And nor would I ever…I don't make deals with animals."

"I'll show you a fucking animal!" Logan roared and his eyes changed as his anger built up. And they all saw it. His berserker rage was taking over now.

"Stun him now!" Dr. Cory ordered, backing up.

Before they could even get there guns out and ready, Logan knocked all of them off him and fixed his crazed stare at Dr. Cory. He was going to end him.

"STUN HIM! SHOOT HIM!" Dr. Cory screamed, horrified by Logan's glare.

Logan did feel a dozen of darts hit him in his back but that didn't faze him. He ran towards Dr. Cory at full speed. Yeah, his hands were cuffed behind his back but he didn't care. He was going to kill him anyway he could find possible.

Dr. Cory now was running as fast as he could now, fearing his prized Weapon for the first time. Logan caught up with him in seconds and knocked him over by head butting him in the back.

He yelled because it felt like being hit by a hard metal ball right in the back, it almost broke his spine. He fell face first but was kicked over onto his sore back.

Logan was actually foaming at the mouth and his muscles and veins were all bulging out. His eyes were filled with such strong hate, anger and revenge. He looked completely wild; the most animal Dr. Cory had ever seen him.

"I want you to see me eat you're fucking heart out, you lousy piece of fuck!" Logan howled, flashing his canine teeth which look sharper than normal. He seriously looked like he was really going to do it. He was like some wolf that had been starved for months and was about to have his feast. He let a low growl out from his chest, getting closer to him for the kill.

Dr. Cory winced and tried backing up.

_This is not happening! _He thought, frantically.

Weapon X was supposed to act like this under his command not towards him! How could he lose control of this situation? He was going to be killed by his own Weapon!

Logan leaped towards him ready to rip him to sheds but he suddenly screamed in absolutely pain and agony as the soldiers finally caught up with him and used their heavy voltage stun guns. Eight of them were in his back, shocking the shit out of him. And it was ten times more painful for Logan since his bones were metal so that meant the electricity flowed through his body more easily. His yells filled up the whole forest as he tried to twist himself away. He was so close to killing Dr. Cory…so close.

But Logan's body couldn't take anymore as his eyes violently rolled in the back of his head and passed out. His body swayed and fell… right on top of Dr. Cory who was trying to scramble away but couldn't in time. He screamed as Logan's body crushed him, breaking his right leg, left arm and he felt a couple ribs break too. Weapon X weighed about three hundred pounds so yes he was extremely heavy because of his adamantium skeleton.

"Get him off me!" Dr. Cory screamed, flailing around. He felt more bones snap as he tried pushing Logan's massive body off him. He wanted this filthy crazy animal off him!

It did take a few soldiers to pull Logan off him but Dr. Cory kept on screaming and screaming until they finally got back to the base…

Dr. Cory really thought Weapon X was going to kill him by eating him alive. That thought haunted him…He had never been so scared in all his life.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

**Hi…give me a rant of love…? Idk is it stupid now? Or do you want more?**


	8. Not everything is the same

Weapon X woke up in his old cell with the same old chains around him. Everything was exactly the same before he left. He even wore the same black skintight boxer briefs he always had on. He shook his head which was hard since his restraints were tighter than usual, he wondered why. Oddly though, he noticed he didn't have his muzzle on?

Weapon X couldn't really remember what he did the last couple of days…but he did remember his awesome dream he had. Well some parts of the dream weren't very 'awesome' especially towards the end but overall he liked it.

He dreamed that he was being leased to some General Tudor who actually was really nice and treated him really well. He gave him his own bedroom and did he mention he also gave him food? Real food…he could have sworn he had been eating it. Then he remembered he was part of a unit whom he actually got along with. He really liked the parts where he would go on missions with his unit to help or save people; it was so refreshing then being just sent to kill people. He had a name too…a real name. It was James Logan Howlett? He loved that part too when people would call him by his name and not Weapon X; it felt so good. But of course, a lot of bad things started to happen too…

His dream quickly turned in to a nightmare when he went crazy and started cutting himself open to find his trackers so he could escape from Dr. Cory. When he got all the trackers out there was still one left in his brain but some male nurse named Mike got it out? The dream went back to good for a few seconds when he was kicking Colonel Ross's ass but ended with Dr. Cory capturing him again…bad ending yet he still really enjoyed the majority of his dream.

It was weird because the dream seemed so real and very detailed…very detailed like he could recall every meal he ate, the clothes he wore, or the conversations he had with different people. He could have sworn it wasn't a dream that it all happen but that was impossible…he knew it had to be a dream. His life consisted of being in a cage all day or killing people; it could never change like that, though, the dream made it feel like it could.

His cell door abruptly opened, pouring light into his face. He closed his eyes and looked away until they could adjust. When he opened his eyes he saw Dr. Harris and Dr. Oliver come in with two other guards. Dr. Oliver rolled in a small with table that had scary looking devices on it and an IV. He also saw the collar on the table which made him cringe. He wondered where Dr. Cory was, he usually enjoyed putting the collar on him.

"Feed him first," Dr. Harris instructed, looking off his clipboard. "He will need his strength."

Weapon X stared at him. Dr. Harris was probably the only person in this place that was hairier then him. Seriously, he could pass for an ape; hair was always poking through his clothes. He didn't understand why he didn't shave it or something because it did not look good.

Weapon X didn't move when Dr. Oliver approached him and stuck a bunch of needles into his arms. "Where is Dr. Cory?" he asked out of curiosity and boredom.

Dr. Harris glared at him. "Where do you think he is, you brainless oaf?"

Weapon X gave him confused look. "I don't know?"

"Did you lose your memory or something?" he asked, now examining his head.

"No!" he snapped, jerking his head around.

Dr. Harris pulled his collar chain, yanking his neck down. "Well he's in critical condition because you!"

"What did I do?" Weapon X grunted, not appreciating having his neck strained.

"What did you do?" he snorted in disgust, pulling the chain even harder. "You practically broke every bone in his body!"

"I did?" Weapon X said totally confused and surprised. "How…?" Then he suddenly remembered in his dream where he was about to kill Dr. Cory but then he woke up. Did that have to do with anything? Why did he have to wake up during the best part?

"Well you slipped into one of your berserker rages and the soldiers lost control of you and you went to attack Dr. Cory."

_That sounds exactly like my dream…_ Weapon X thought with glee.

"You almost did kill him but the soldiers overpowered you but you fell right on top of Dr. Cory, crushing him."

"Really?" he said, eyes brighten. _Was my dream real?_

"Yes really," he snapped, letting go of his chain. "Only you would be happy about it, you sadistic brute."

Weapon X chuckled and rolled his eyes. "I'm sadistic? Yeah okay…"

Dr. Harris hit him across the face with his clipboard which didn't seem to have effect on him. "You are so disgusting finding joy in his pain!"

Weapon X now gave him stupid look. "Are you kidding me? He has been enjoying my pain for the last five fucking years if anyone is disgusting it's HIM!"

Dr. Harris got a sour taste in his mouth. "Great I see you gotten you're little attitude back."

"I know," Dr. Oliver added, putting some other liquid in his IV. Whatever the liquid was it hurt like hell; it felt like hot boiling water running through his veins. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes.

"I liked it when you hopeless and it looked like no one was alive in your body," Dr. Oliver continued, making the IV worse for him.

"Yes it was a lot easier to work with you when you were dead meat," Dr. Harris smirked.

A growl erupted from Weapon X chest. "Fuck you and fuck you."

"There's that charm," Dr. Harris mocked.

Weapon X oddly shut up; he didn't feel like having this banter between them anymore and just stared off into space as they did their routine check up on his body. They always did that before they put the collar on him. He let his mind wander back on his strange dream…it was getting realer by the second. He suddenly remembered a part with Colonel Ross and wandered if maybe if Ross was in critical condition too.

"Is Colonel Ross supervising me?" he asked, innocently.

"I'm seriously starting to think they shocked him so hard he lost some of his memory," Dr. Harris told Dr. Oliver. "Colonel Ross was killed in the plane crash. Ring any of your bells?"

"He was?" he smiled…realizing his dream wasn't a dream.

Dr. Harris just sighed in disgust, again. "Don't worry we have a new man on the job."

Weapon X wasn't paying attention. His dream was real. It happened. He couldn't believe it. It was real! It was real! So…his name was James Logan Howlett! He had a name! It was his name! And all the people in his dream were real…like General Tudor?

"So…what happen to General Tudor?" he asked this because he wanted them to confirm his dream was real for sure.

Dr. Harris and Dr. Oliver exchanged looks like they were sharing an inside joke.

"I think you mean what is going to happen to General Tudor?" Dr. Harris cackled.

"Wait…what?" Weapon X asked, perplexed. He didn't like the way they phased that sentence.

"Do you know what mission Dr. Cory wants you to complete before we do major experimenting on your brain-

"Actually I can't wait until we do that," Dr. Oliver interrupted very excitedly. "First we're going to wipe your memory again then we think we found a way to implant fake memories into your brain so we will be able to control you without that silly collar."

"Great I'm so fucking thrilled you're telling me this," Weapon X sighed, feeling a headache coming on.

"I mean it's really easy to do with a regular person but with you it's harder," he explained like Weapon X actually was interested in this. "We tried it a few times before but you're brain always heals itself back but now we think we found a way where we can block certain-

"Don't even try to explain it to him," Dr. Harris said, cutting him off. "I don't think his brain could even comprehend it."

"Okay great," Weapon X growled. "What mission does Cory what me to do?"

Dr. Oliver came up to him with the collar as he adjusted the control serum into it. Dr. Harris came over and unlocked the collar around Weapon X's neck that was chained to the ground. Weapon X gasped; feeling better that his neck wasn't being strained anymore but that relief ended when Harris grabbed his hair bending his neck back.

"He wants you to bring back General Tudor's head," he whispered into Weapon X's ear.

Weapon X's eyes widen. "No…" This couldn't be happening.

Dr. Harris laughed and patted his face. "Oh yes…."

Weapon X snarled and whipped his head right out of his grip then bit down hard on his hand. Dr. Harris yelped and tried pulling his hand away but Weapon X would not let go. He sunk his teeth so deep it was to the bone but it didn't last long since a guard hit Weapon X's head, making him yelp. He let go and spat out Dr. Harris's blood and some of his hairy skin.

"I told you to put that muzzle on him!" Dr. Oliver yelled at the guards who just shrugged.

"You fucking piece of shit!" Dr. Harris gritted, cradling his hand. Dr. Oliver came over and took his hand to see what damage was done.

"You may need stitches…" he informed him.

Dr. Harris pulled his hand away in annoyance and kicked Weapon X right in the face; it didn't even seem to faze him, though.

"You kick like a girl," Weapon X chuckled.

"Who is going to be laughing when you shove your claws into your buddy, Tudor?"

Weapon X stopped and frowned. "That's not funny."

Dr. Harris smirked. "Guards hold him."

"NO! I WON'T DO IT! Weapon X screamed, struggling at hard as he could but as always it was useless. The guards came over grabbed his hair again, exposing his neck.

"Now that you officially pissed me off," Dr. Harris stated. "I want you to make General Tudor suffer…kill him slowly… Take in the every single pain he is feeling then why don't you eat his body since you are so eager to eat us but remember keep his head so you can give Dr. Cory as a make-up present for all the trouble you have caused. That would make him feel better."

Weapon X stared at him in pure horror. "Please okay I'm sorry," he begged desperately. He didn't care if he sounded pathetic he could not do that to Tudor…his friend. God these people were so evil. They wanted him to eat him? What was wrong with them?

"Please don't make me do that…I'll do anything! Please...don't make me do that!"

"Oh are we begging now?" Dr. Harris laughed. "Well it's not going to work now that's for sure but it's always pleasant to hear."

Dr. Oliver quickly pulled out Weapon X's IV and other tubes in him. Then he slowly put on Weapon X's collar…

"Wait," said a cool calming voice.

Dr. Oliver stopped and everyone looked at whose voice it belonged too. A very tall man who was about six feet five came strolling in. He wore black military styled outfit and had an eerie feeling surrounding him. He had big blue eyes that were completely emotionless and short blonde hair. He was attractive mid-thirty year old that had some muscles to him but not a lot.

"Oh Commander Northman come to watch the show?" Dr. Harris finally said.

"I wish to see Weapon X before he is not himself," he said like it rolled off his tongue.

Dr. Harris shrugged and motioned the guards to let go of Weapon X.

Weapon X could only stare into this Commander Northman's empty eyes. He didn't know what to think about this guy. He kind of gave him the creeps.

Northman bent down to Weapon X's level. "I'm your new supervisor, Weapon X."

"Yippee ki yay," Weapon X growled. He already knew he wouldn't like him.

Northman actually let a small amused chuckle out but it was kind of chilling. "Cute." He stood back up and turned to the guards. "Unchain him."

"WHAT?" Dr. Harris and Dr. Oliver said at the same time.

"You mean after we put the collar on him, right?" Dr. Oliver asked, slightly smiling.

Northman gave him a scary look. "No."

"B-but he'll a-attack us!" Dr. Oliver shuttered under his gaze.

"I'm aware of that," he stated. He turned his attention back at Weapon X. "If you can kill me Weapon X then you are free to go."

Weapon X couldn't help but let his mouth drop. Was he serious? This had to be some kind of cruel joke.

Northman seemed to read his thoughts and confirmed. "I'm dead serious."

Weapon X face didn't change. This was too good to be true. He would destroy this man if they unchained him.

"You can't do this!" protested Dr. Harris. "You won't stand a chance against him!"

"Watch me," Northman snarled. His glare seemed to push Dr. Oliver and Dr. Harris out of the cell. The guards did want Northman said, out of fear and quickly unchain Weapon X's arms and legs. They ran out of the cell before Weapon X could even stand up totally freaked out.

Northman didn't close the cell door; he wanted them to watch the show.

Weapon X pushed himself up and released his claws with a giant grin on his face. "I have to say Commander I might actually like you." He was already running through a plan of his escape back to General Tudor.

Northman cracked a fist. "When this is over, you might not."

Weapon X laughed at the stupid man and went at him, claws out. He was about to slash the Commander right in half when he felt Northman punch him right in the stomach. Weapon X didn't understand but it knocked the wind right out of him; it felt like he was just hit with a train. His body doubled over unwillingly and Northman took the advantage to kick him in the face. Again, it felt like a train hit him and it sent him flying across the cell, slamming into the wall.

_What the hell is going on? Why is this Commander kicking my ass?_ He thought, frantically.

Before Weapon X could get up Northman grabbed him by the throat and slammed him down onto the ground. He tried to use his claws to cut at him but Northman moved so fast that Logan's wrists were pinned to the ground. He stared up into Northman's eyes, stunned. He had been totally caught off guard.

A smug look covered Northman's face. "Surprised?"

Weapon X frowned. This guy had to have some kind of powers or something because Northman was too skinny to be this strong!

"I should have warned you that I had an advantage as well," he told him. "But you know it wasn't very noble of you to fight me thinking I was defenseless, was it?"

"When did I ever claim to be noble?" he snarled still trying to struggle from his iron grip.

Another amused chuckle escaped Northman. "You are going to be fun to work with."

Weapon X gave up struggling and glowered at him. "What exactly are you?"

"I'm just stronger then I appear," he purred. "…and the perfect person to control an animal."

Weapon X suddenly realized why they would hire Northman to be his supervisor so if he ever lost it or tried to escape again, Northman could actually stand a chance against him. Ross would always depend on technology to take him down but now there was someone here as equally as strong as him.

_Great…_

"Not that I don't like talking to you, Weapon X but we have a lot of work to do," he said in a business tone. He held Weapon X down as everybody came back in. "Now you may put the collar on him, Doctor."

Dr. Oliver came yet again at him with the collar but this time Weapon X knew he couldn't escape it. The needles inside the collar felt ten times worse as they pierced his throat. He could already feel the control serum rushing into his veins going through his entire body.

"No…" he murmured quietly before the collar was security locked on and his eyes turned blank. Weapon X tried to fight the blackness but it was like he was being pushed out of his own body. He could still see, hear, and feel everything but didn't have control over his body. His body would do whatever they told him to do from killing people to doing a square dancing. And he couldn't control his voice either…and say stuff he normally would never say.

Weapon X's body went absolutely still and Northman got off him. The only indication he was alive was that his chest going up and down as he breathed otherwise he looked dead.

"Stand up," Northman lazily ordered.

Weapon X stirred, responding to the command and quickly stood up straight ready for more orders. Actually he looked anxious to be ordered around but inside his head, Logan was struggling as hard as he could to get control of his body again. He could not sit there and watch himself kill Tudor especially in the way he was ordered to do so. He would probably lose his real mind when he would see himself eat General Tudor…

God, this was entire his fault…if hadn't opened his big mouth maybe they would have let him killed Tudor in a less painful way. Like Dr. Cory had said many times before "_Life could be so much better for you if you just behave," _and he was right. His punishment for his disobedience was going to be killing, Tudor, the one person whoever gave a shit about him. If he had control of his body, teardrops would be falling down but it was just a thought.

"Come," Northman said, leaving the cell. "We must get ready, Weapon X."

Weapon X nodded his head and followed him. He walked like it was just other day in the office but Logan was dreading every step he took.

Dr. Harris and Dr. Oliver stared after them as they left still a little shocked of what Northman did.

"That Northman kind of gives me the creeps," Dr. Oliver commented, gathering up all the medical equipment.

"Yeah…," Dr. Harris agreed. "But at least he seemed like he could handle Weapon X."

"I guess so …but I can't wait until Weapon X is always like that," Dr. Oliver said, referring to Weapon X's obedience.

Dr. Harris chuckled. "I'm counting the days."

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

General Tudor lifted his head off his desk when he heard his phone suddenly started ringing. He felt horrible. No…horrible could not describe how he felt. He had let Logan down…he promised him he wouldn't let him go back to that place. He shook his head in shame; he could never forgive himself for this. Logan was back with those vile people and it was his fault. He growled when his phone wouldn't stop ringing and grungy picked up the phone and croaked, "Yes?"

"Sir, there's unknown number calling you, do you want to take it?" Ms. Cells informed him.

He perked up and a false hope flooded him, thinking maybe it was Logan. What if he escaped somehow? "Yes! Yes!" he semi-shouted.

"Okay… sir," she said like she pulled the phone away from her ear when he shouted that. He heard a click when she switched the phone line over.

"Logan is that you?" he immediately said, gripping the phone tight.

"Uh…no it's me," said another voice Tudor also immediately recognized. "Dad?"

"Ryan?" he asked in disbelief. Okay, he was definitely not excepting this call. Ryan was his only twenty-eight year son he had unluckily though, he was a brat. Tudor really was not in the mood to talk to him because it would give him more work to do. By work he meant he would have to go after his son because of something Ryan did a few years ago…something legally. "You know I'm supposed to be-

"To be hunting your own son," he interrupted. "Yeah dad I know."

"Don't you dare act like I'm the bad guy here!" Tudor hissed, getting angry. "You were the one who deserter the army and ran! And not only did you run but you assaulted two police officers when they tried to bring you in! You're a fugitive Ryan and on the army's wanted list."

"I KNOW, OKAY?" Ryan yelled so loud Tudor actually had to move the phone away from his ear like Ms. Cells did a few seconds ago

"Why are you calling? Because you know I'm going to track this call-

"FINE!" he yelled like a spoil child again. "You never listen to me anyway for a fucking minute! You just always give commands like a fucking general! Why do you think I ran? You couldn't be a father for just a minute!"

Tudor clenched his jaw and whispered. "I'm not a father? Oh really? I let you get away…I could have caught you're ass and thrown you in jail but I didn't…does that mean anything to you?"

Ryan didn't say anything and hung up.

"That's what I thought," Tudor mumbled as put the phone back down. Why did his only child have to be an ass? Maybe some of it was his fault…he had to admit he wasn't around that much for him when Ryan was child.

He sighed and pushed those thoughts aside, he didn't feel like being upset about that too. Why did this all have to be happening all at once?

Suddenly the door opened and a panted Davis ran in. "Sir! It's Logan he's here and he's killing everyone!" he shrieked frantically. "He's wearing that collar-

Davis was cut off when he let a surprise scream when he felt claws into his back. Weapon X threw his body aside, hitting the wall hard.

"Logan?" Tudor whispered, standing up. He felt under his desk for his gun even though he knew it probably wouldn't stop Logan. He heard Davis groan in pain, he was still alive for now.

Weapon X ignored Davis because he was not here to kill him he was just in the way of his real target. He was dressed in all black kind of stealth outfit and blood was spattered all over his face. Davis was right, that horrible collar was around his bulging neck.

Weapon X locked his eyes with Tudor as he causally walked over towards him while licking the blood off his claws. It was like he knew General Tudor couldn't stand a chance against him and was just going to take his sweet time. He smiled, showing off his teeth which also had blood on them and purred. "I can't wait to taste your blood, General."

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

**Whoa! What's going to happen? Leave a friggin' review! Please? ;p**


	9. No winners

**Author's Notes: Okay I got a question? How come there has been like no updates of any stories on this site? Or like any reviews? Haha is it because school has started and everyone is busy doing stupid school work? Yeah probably…I've been studying crap too! So that's why I take forever updating or cuz I have no ideas! Ahhhh reviews help…alskdjf;a**

**Yes well this is kind of a sad chapter….awww…cry cry. Enjoy…cry.**

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

"Logan," General Tudor said, calmly as he could even though he felt fear biting at him. He knew what Logan was capable of and he didn't really want to experience it. If only he could get that damn collar off him but how?

"You don't have to do this. I know you don't want to do this," he reasoned. Logan said when he had that collar on he still knew what was going on so maybe he could fight it or something? Of course that was easier said than done.

Weapon X let a small laugh out as he stopped in front of his desk. "Oh trust me I want to do this, sir."

_NO I DON'T_! Logan screamed in his mind, hearing his voice betray him. _RUN YOU IDIOT!_

Tudor cocked the gun when he saw no sign of Logan inside those eyes. That collar was in complete control and Tudor wasn't going to stand around and let himself be killed without a fight.

Weapon X raised an eyebrow. "Come on, General do you really think that pitiful gun will stop me?"

"No…but this might!" Tudor yelled, taking out a small lame bottle of pepper spray. He then sprayed it right into Logan's eyes. He was kind of half excepting Logan to just blink and act like it didn't do anything to him but surprisingly he did get a reaction from him.

Weapon X let out an annoyed yell and stumbled backwards, grabbing his face. "You fucking dead fucker!" he howled in pain. Hot tears ran down his face as he tried to rub out the spray from his burning eyes.

General Tudor didn't waste any time and turned around to his closet in the back of his office to get a better kind of weapon. He had all sorts of little goodies (weapons) hidden around his room. But as he opened the door he let out a hollered as he felt claws slash at his back. He fell on his knees and still tried to continue to open his closet but Weapon X picked him up and threw him onto his desk.

He winced since he landed on his sore cut up back and before he could even sit up Weapon X was already at his desk, standing over him. His eyes were bloodshot and tears continued to run down his face, washing off the blood that was spattered on his face from earlier his kills.

"Okay, General…since you officially pissed me off I am going to make this as slow and painful as possible for you," he snarled, staring at his claws like he was going to start sharping them like they were steak knives.

When Tudor tried to move off his desk, Weapon X drove his left claws into shoulder, pinning him to the desk. "Don't. Even. Bother."

"Logan I know you're in there," Tudor grunted. "You can fight this. You can stop this!"

_What the fuck do you think I'm doing?_ Logan yelled, trying to regain control of his body but he couldn't. The blackness kept pushing him back farther and farther to a far corner of his mind.

"Logan help me ahhh!" Weapon X mimicked. He brought his other set of claws to Tudor's stomach ready to cut it open. "No one is going to help you…I pretty much killed everyone here. You should have seen their faces…they looked so scared, knowing they couldn't escape me, knowing that I was going to be the last thing they saw." He twisted his claws in Tudor's shoulder, making him groan in pain. "Ha-ha most of them screamed like little girls…let's see if you do."

"How can you say those things?" Tudor cried out. He knew the collar made Logan do things against his will but he didn't know the collar made him say horrible things. "They were your comrades…your friends…"

"Yeah right," Weapon X snorted. "They were never my friends and neither were you."

_Shut up! Shut up!_ Logan thought angrily at his himself.

"Whatever," Tudor mumbled, knowing Logan was just going to keep saying horrible stuff he didn't mean. He turned his head and closed his eyes, trying to brace himself for the worse. He just wished he had talked to his son, Ryan, instead of just yelling at him and running him off. Now he was going to die, regretting making up with his son. And he felt sorry for Logan too… he was right back where he started, controlled and alone.

"Did I come right before the show?" Tudor heard a voice say.

Weapon X stopped what he was doing and looked at whoever was speaking, suddenly looking very scared. "Sir, I was about to carry out my orders-

"I know Weapon X, relax. I'm just intervening," Commander Northman told him, coming over.

Tudor turned his head slightly and saw tall blond man, staring down at him. His blue eyes felt like they were trying to pierce into his soul. There was something eerie about him and knew he was not going to like him even though he did intervene at a good time or he would have been gutted right now by Logan.

"General Tudor, I presume?" he said. "I know some of your work and I think you do actually deserve to be a General unlike a lot of Generals I have come across."

Northman stopped talking like he excepted Tudor to say "thank you" or something but Tudor just stared at him, not understanding what was going on. Northman sighed. "Ah yes but I guess you made the fatal mistake of taking in an animal that wasn't yours."

"What is with you people?" Tudor yelled. "He isn't an animal!"

Northman actually laughed out loud which made Tudor's arm hair stand up on its end. "Can you honestly say that with a straight face while looking at him?"

Tudor had to admit Logan didn't look his best right now with blood covering him but this wasn't his fault they were making him do this! He wished he could see Logan was still in somewhere but Weapon X's eyes were only filled with bloodlust.

"Logan is not an animal."

Northman went back to his emotionless face. "Maybe I gave you more credit then I should have given you but let's see if you still feel that way after he guts you." He backed away and pulled a chair over, like he was going to watch this as if he was at a movie.

"You may continue, Weapon X," Northman said, waving his hand like he was some king.

_No!_ Logan screamed. He couldn't bear watching himself do this. _I won't do it! I refuse to kill him!_

Weapon X smirked and lifted his right claws up, ready to slice Tudor's stomach open but he then suddenly howled, "NOOOOOO!" He fell to the ground and writhed around like he was having a seizure or something.

Northman let an annoyed huff out. "He must be running low on control serum…but I thought they put enough in there for a week…"

Tudor sat up and tried to move but Northman grabbed the back of his shirt and threw him across the room. He banged hard against the wall, not excepting that kind of strength from Northman. He could have sworn he saw stars spinning around his head.

"No! No! NO!" Weapon X continued to yell as he rolled around on floor. _I can fight this! I can WIN!_ Logan thought as he pushed the blackness over again and again. He was not going to lose this battle.

"This is going to get annoying," Northman growled, kicking Weapon X onto his stomach. "I don't think this control serum collar thing is going to work for me…maybe if they give you to me for a few months I could control you a lot better-

Northman let a yell out when Weapon X suddenly turned around and slashed him across the chest. It reminded Logan of the time when he slashed Ross across the face but he didn't like how it reminded him how he did that to Tudor a few minutes ago.

Northman stumbled backwards totally stunned.

"I control myself!" Logan hissed. "I'm so done with this!" He pulled at his collar but felt himself be tackled by an angry Northman.

"I am going to make wish you never were born when we get back!" Northman yelled, trying to pin him to the ground so he could put more serum in his collar.

Logan struggled and was able to kick Northman off him. "There is no way in hell I'm listening to you ever again!"

Northman stood up to his full height, towering over Logan. "You think you were afraid of Dr. Cory? You are going to be wetting yourself every time you see me when I'm done with you."

"I'm not afraid of that coward or you!" he roared, trying to tackle him but Northman simply dodged him. He appeared behind Logan in lighting speed and grabbed him from behind, bringing his arms up over his arms and wrapping his arms behind Logan's head. Northman interlocked his fingers and pushed the back of his head hard. Logan was in a master lock, he couldn't get out of.

Logan grunted and felt intense pressure on his neck, making it hard for him to breathe. He tried swinging his claws around but only hit the air.

"No point in fighting," Northman stated. "You can't possible overcome me. You may have claws, be able to heal or not be able to die for that matter but I'm stronger and smarter then you. So make a mental note in your small little brain you can't win ever." He shook Logan hard like a rag doll while tightening his hold. Logan actually felt really dizzy and stopped struggling.

"You're going to pass out now but when you wake up the first thing you're going to see is Tudor's head in your cell. And trust me things are going to be a lot different too…"

Logan eyes fluttered as the world around him blacken. _Why does this keep happening to me? I keep losing…every time…Is there no hope? _But he then suddenly felt a faint electric current; it didn't really hurt and founded it was coming from Northman which confused him. And even more oddly, he felt Northman loosen his grip and let go of him. Logan dropped to the floor and gasped for air. That man had a deathly strong grip.

"Logan are you okay?" he heard Tudor's voice say.

He stood up quickly and saw Northman on the ground. "What did you do?"

"I shocked the shit out of him," he shrugged showing him the Taser. "So much for being stronger…I figured you would want to kill him or I would have just shot him."

Logan smiled and went over to the unconscious Northman. "I'll consider this an early Christmas present."

"Merry fucking Christmas."

Logan bent down and put a fist to his stomach. He then used his other hand to pat Northman's face awake. His eyes flickered opened and surprise filled his them. Logan was enjoying these kind of looks on him, stunned and surprised at him.

"What is the expression everyone seems to always say to me?" Logan smirked. "Look how the tables have turned, sir." He released his claws and shoved them into Northman's stomach. He didn't let out a sound but his face showed the pain.

"I win."

Logan stood up, not glancing down as Northman silently suffered to death. He couldn't believe he just did that. It was hard for him to comprehend that the collar was still on him but yet he just killed his supervisor he was supposed to be listening to. This really felt like a dream, too good to be true.

"Logan, are you okay?" Tudor asked, limping over.

"Yeah…I'm fine," he said, widen eyed. He touched the collar; he still could feel the collar pumping serum into his body but he had control over his body. "How am I doing this anyway?"

Tudor smiled. "Your will is stronger than the serum. It always had been."

"I can't believe it!" he said, again. "I hope this isn't another dream…"

"No my friend we're awake," he told him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Logan suddenly turned around and hugged him really tight. "Thank you so much for everything you done. A few seconds ago I thought I was going to be stuck being Weapon X forever but you made me want to fight the collar….I'm so glad I was leased to you or none of this would ever happen…"

"Uh your welcome," Tudor gasped out, Logan's hug was kind of suffocating him. "Logan…I can't breathe."

"Oh sorry," he laughed, backing up.

Tudor noticed tears were coming down his face. Logan quickly wiped them. "Uhh…they are still hurting from the pepper spray," he lamely explained.

"Oh okay…" he teased him. "But seriously Logan it wasn't me…you're the one who got control-

Tudor was cut off when he let a grunt out. Logan looked down and saw he was just shot in the stomach but the bullet also went through him and hit Tudor's stomach as well.

"No…" he whimpered as he caught Tudor before he fell down.

"If I'm going die, Weapon X," he heard Northman say behind him. "He's coming with me."

Logan ignored him for a second and gently set Tudor down onto the ground.

"You think I would die that easily?" Northman sneered. "Oh no…Weapon X…I'm a little harder to kill…"

Logan let a death defying roar and turned around; eyes were filled with pure rage. He was going to destroy this man so that every body part would be ripped in shreds but he was gone.

"What?" he said confused, looking around. How could he just vanish that fast? He could probably follow his scent and catch him. He had to find and kill that fucking son of a bitch! He had to!

"Logan…."

He clenched his jaw and rushed over to Tudor's side. Northman could wait for now…

Logan cringed when he saw Tudor bleeding fiercely from his stomach. "I'm going to get you to a hospital!" Logan reassured him, trying to pick him up.

"No stop, Logan," Tudor weakly said. "I'm going to die…no point in pretending I'm not…"

"No!" Logan yelled. "You can't die. You'll going to be fine!"

"Logan everybody dies…it's just my time."

_I don't die…If I could I would gladly die with you,_ Logan sadly thought.

"NO please don't die…" he begged him, gripping his arm. "You can't leave! You can't leave me…I'll fall apart…"

Tudor used all his strength and snapped. "NO YOU WON'T!" His voice then softened. "You can take care of yourself, Logan. I know you can. You will be able to move on and don't you dare live in self-pity."

"Okay…" Logan said, nodding his head down. Tears ran down his face and it wasn't because of the pepper spray anymore. Why did everyone he cared about have to die?

"Also Logan…can you tell my son I'm partially sorry…" Tudor whispered.

Logan choked out a laugh. "You're partially sorry?"

"Yes…he was an ass too…not just me," he turned his head slightly. "Take care of yourself, Logan." He closed his eyes and his body went limp.

"No, no, no, no," Logan cried, shaking Tudor. "Wake up! Wake up!"

He hugged his body and rocked back and forth; wishing some miracle would happen and he come back to life. That wasn't going to happen. His boss, someone he respected, someone who cared about him, his friend was now dead.

_Why? WHY? WHY?_

"What is he doing?" he heard voices say, interrupting his mourning. It was troops that came with him and Commander Northman when they were invading the military base. "What the fuck is he doing?" "Is he eating him?" "I don't know man it looks like he is making out with him."

"Hey Weapon X do you know where Commander Northman is?" he heard Marx asked, approaching him. Marx was one the guards who liked torturing Logan for fun like the time he burned him alive…

Logan stood up and slowly turned around. They didn't react because he had his collar on…he was controlled, they were safe.

"No I don't know where he is…" he said, monotony. _But when I find him…he will be begging to go to hell…_

"Maybe he's busy doing something…?" Marx shrugged, checking his communicator. "I think we're pretty much done here, though. There is no one left alive that we have found." He looked down at Tudor's body. "Aren't you supposed to bring his head back?"

"Yes…"

Marx rolled his eyes. "Well come on, you dumb shit we don't have all day."

Logan gave him a creepy smile and released his claws. "Oh I'm not bringing his head back…"

Vengeance was in the air and it smelled quite sweet.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

**Poor Logan…but who's in control now? Yeah babies…leave a friggin' review cuz you know you like it when you get them so LOVE! Hahhaslkjf;a**


	10. One last Power

Dr. Cory jumped with a start and felt his heart race frantically in his chest when he heard his door open abruptly. He then gasped in pain since the suddenly jerk reminded him how much his whole body hurt. He was lying on a bed with huge white casts on both his arms and legs. His legs were evaluated up and his arms rested in slings. He was not in a comfortable position at all on his hard rock bed. He looked horrid with cuts and bruises all over his face and he could barely see anything since he didn't have his glasses on.

"Tim?" he heard Dr. Miller's voice say his first name as he came in his hospital wing room. Dr. Miller came in holding vases of flowers which were for Dr. Cory. He kind of looked like Bill Nye the science the guy, you know goofy looking. But Dr. Miller was probably the most normal person at the compound well kind of…he treated Logan like he was a test subject but he never purposely try to hurt Logan. He didn't enjoy his pain like the others; he would just try to complete his job.

"Oh it's just you…" Dr. Cory sighed. He didn't even know why he freaked out in the first place. Who did he think it was going to be anyway?

"How are you feeling?" Dr. Miller asked. He was annoyingly in a good mood which irritated Cory.

"I feel as I look," he growled, taking the smile right off Dr. Miller's face.

"Oh…well I have some good news though," he offered, setting down the vases on Dr. Cory's nightstand. "Weapon X has returned with Tudor's head."

"Oh really?" Dr. Cory piped up now getting in a better mood. He really would love to see Tudor's decapitated head. All this was Tudor's fault! If that General didn't go filling Weapon X's head with ideas, hopes, and a will to live Dr. Cory wouldn't be here suffering! Weapon X had turned on him and tried killing to him! If Tudor didn't mess everything up, Weapon X probably would have obeyed him like the dog he was. Now he would have to re-train Weapon X again to be obedient. He really hoped those brain experiments he had planned would work and he wouldn't have to re-train him.

"Yes but none of the troops or Northman returned."

"What?" Dr. Cory yelled. Great, he really liked that Northman. He was so sure Northman would be able to control Weapon X a lot better than Ross since he matched Weapon X's physical strength.

"They were all killed in action. I guess Tudor had one last victory..."

Dr. Cory let a huff out. "Well does Weapon X still have his collar on? I would like to see Tudor's head in his hands."

"Yes of course, he's actually right outside."

For some reason he felt a shiver go up his back. What was wrong with him? He couldn't be scared of Weapon X. Weapon X needed to be scared of him. "Very good, bring him in then."

Dr. Miller left the room for a second and came back in with Weapon X following him. He was covered in blood and grim which stunk really badly. He also was carrying a black garbage bag which where the head was in. Dr. Cory eyed the collar on Weapon X's neck as he walked in.

"Ah Weapon X, another successful mission?" he said, trying to sound as smug as he could.

"Yes, sir," Weapon X answered, monotony.

"I'm quite excited to see the present you brought me," he smirked.

Weapon X didn't say anything or make any facial expressions. Dr. Cory kind of wished he could see Weapon X without his collar on so he could see his pain and suffering he felt from killing Tudor.

Weapon X opened the bag and pulled out a head but it wasn't Tudor's head. "Here's you're fucking present!" he yelled, throwing Marx's head into Dr. Cory's lap.

"GUARDS!" Dr. Cory yelled in total fear now, trying to push the head out of his lap but couldn't since his arms were in slings. Blood was getting all over him and the smell felt like it was suffocating him. As he looked up he saw Weapon X had already killed poor Dr. Miller who was a bloody mess on the floor. He had given Dr. Miller a merciful death, a simple slash on the throat it was nice compared to what he was about to do Dr. Cory. He walked up to Dr. Cory, savoring the moment. "The guards anywhere near here are already dead, I want this moment to be special between the two of us and I didn't want anyone to interrupt us because you don't know how long I've been waiting for this Doc…"

"You're collar! Why isn't it working?" he shrieked still trying to get Marx's head out of his lap.

Logan smiled. "Its effects don't seem to work on me anymore, Doc…" He grabbed the front of Dr. Cory's shirt and licked his teeth mockingly. "Now the question is how slowly do you want to die, Doc?" Dr. Cory winced as Logan slowly released his claws until the points touched his throat. Logan leered and used his other set of claws to stab them through Marx's head and then held it up in front of Cory.

"Marx begged I spare his life. Ha-ha yeah right… I guess I was right when I told him the day I escape he would be scared as fuck," he said, swinging Marx's head around, letting the blood get all over Cory. "This is going to be you in a few hours….hmmm…no maybe in a few days no months! Oh I wish I could do a year but I don't think a regular human body could stay intact from the torturing I plan to do with you." Logan threw aside the head which hit the wall, leaving a massive blood stain.

Dr. Cory breathing became heavier and heavier, he was going to pass out. He couldn't handle this!

"You know what really gets me?" Logan snarled, coming closer to Cory's face. The fear smelled so good that was flowing off Cory. "That for so long I have been controlled by fucking pussy-ass cowards like you who in the time of death can't even act like a man." He stopped then spoke in disgusted and shameful voice. "And what really eats me up I was actually scared of all of you."

Dr. Cory didn't say anything he just continued panting. _This isn't happening. This is a dream! A nightmare!_

"I'm no longer your dog…" Logan whispered into his ear then chuckled, "You can only kick a dog so many times before they bite back…"

Dr. Cory closed his eyes. Maybe it wouldn't hurt as much if he couldn't see what Weapon X was going to do with him. How could the roles change so quickly?

He squeezed his eyes shut and waited for something to happen but nothing did. He heard Weapon X grunting like he was struggling with something so he quickly took a peak.

Logan was pulling at his collar because he so wanted it off but it wasn't budging. He looked at it confused and tried using his claws to slash it off yet his claws just clashed against the collar.

"The outside of the collar is made out of adamantium," Dr. Cory said quietly. "You need a key to get it off…"

"GIVE IT TO ME!" Logan yelled, bringing his claws back to Cory's quivering throat. His eyes were bloodshot but something else was in his eyes Dr. Cory saw.

Was it fear?

_Fear of what?_ Dr. Cory wondered.

"Give me the goddamn key!" Logan screamed again, poking his claws into Cory's throat so it made little cuts.

"No…" Cory said in a small voice.

"WHAT?" he roared. How dare that little shit say no, he was about to kill him!

"You are going to kill me anyway so why give it to you…? Why should I give you anything with your claws at my throat?" Dr. Cory hoped what he saw in Logan's eyes matched up what he thought.

Logan gritted his teeth and lowered his claws. He did have a point.

Dr. Cory suddenly smirked, understanding he still had one last power over Logan. "Actually go ahead kill me but you won't ever get that collar off. And for the rest of your life…you'll have it on. Who knows how long that will be? You may not die until the second coming of Jesus Christ….that could be today or another billion years. Do you really want it on that long? Grant it, it may not be able to affect you but it will be like a little reminder of what you really are, an animal."

Logan stared at him, emotionless for what seemed like an hour and every second that went by he felt like the collar was getting tighter and tighter on him. He couldn't have this collar on him forever…he would go insane. This collar represented so many bad things to him; it had made him do unspeakable acts…he couldn't have it on him for another second!

He closed his eyes in defeat and looked away. "What do you want?" He knew he probably wasn't going to get the chance to kill to Cory…_DAMN!_

Dr. Cory smiled. "I just want a phone call."

Logan glowered at him.

"Let me make a phone call first then I'll tell where the key is."

Logan knew there had to more to this "deal."

"You'll going to have dial the number and hold the phone for me," he told Logan, showing off his casts. "Since I can't."

Logan wordlessly went over to his nightstand but knocked over Dr. Cory's vase of flowers as picked up the phone. He then shoved it roughly at Dr. Cory's ear.

"Thank you, Weapon X."

"Don't call me that!" Logan snarled. "Don't act like you're in control here because you aren't! I could go on living with this fucking collar-

"Oh could you?" Dr. Cory interrupted. "Are you sure? When you attempt at living a "normal life"…the first thing people will see is that on you and they're probably think the worst; it's only human nature."

Logan quickly glanced down at his collar. It was very noticeable and no shirt could possibly hide the massive metal collar.

"Do you want to be an outsider?" Dr. Cory sneered. "No one will want anything to do with you if they see you with that thing on."

Weapon X continued to glare at him but Cory was pretty sure he saw a flicker of that fear. Cory knew everybody wanted to be love and accepted even an animal like him.

"At least with it off you look somewhat normal…" Cory continued.

Logan grinded his teeth so loud it hurt Cory's ears. How did it suddenly turn around with Dr. Cory threatening him? It made no sense!

Logan didn't say anything as he put the phone back near Cory's face and waited for Cory to give him a number to dial.

Dr. Cory let a chuckle out. "Wow you're being more obedient now than ever before."

That was the last straw to piss Logan off as he threw the phone across the room. "I don't even know why I'm even agreeing to this! You'll probably have a bunch of troops waiting for me! You lie about everything!"

His eyes were changing angrier and angrier; he was starting to get in his berserker rage. "How do you I know you won't lie about this? You promise things before and I'm usually the one who gets screwed!" He thought about Mike for a second. "Well no fucking more! I'm going to finish you nice and slow…" Logan nostrils flared as he approached him, he made tight fists as his claws shined in the light.

Dr. Cory gulped, knowing now he didn't hold the power card anymore and screamed like a little girl, "I SWEAR TO GOD! I'LL TELLYOU THE TRUTH!"

Logan actually stopped as the bloodlust decreased a little. Cory did sound very sincere since he was absolutely shaking in fear and it just smelled like he wetted himself.

"Weapon X I k-know I have never b-been honest with y-you but I swear on all my family's graves I will tell you the truth," he shuttered.

Logan crossed his arms and growled. "Swear it to me using my real name!"

Dr. Cory took a deep breath; this really was taking a toll on his pride. "Logan, I swear I will tell you the truth and you will get that collar off you."

Logan now was the one to smirk. "You really don't want to die, do you? Stupid really…everybody dies." He thought of all his military friends and Tudor. "Just remember I will be the one you will last see on this earth because I have sworn to myself I won't rest a day until I tracked you down and make your life a living hell like you did to mine. That can be a little reminder for you. Now what is the number you need me to dial?"

Dr. Cory shuttered out the numbers as Logan went to retrieve the phone. Then he pushed the buttons like everything was dandy and okay. Logan held the phone for him and couldn't help but enjoy his fear. So long he had been on the other end…

Whoever Dr. Cory was calling finally answered. "H-hello? Yes it's Cory. We are in code red and I need you to get this whole building evacuated. Yes….that's exactly why. And I need you to come here now-

Logan hung up the phone before the conversation was over. "You're evacuating the whole building just for me?" he mocked, trying to sound like he was touched. "I never knew I was that much of a threat."

Dr. Cory stayed silent, not liking how the roles have switched around again. "The spare keys are on level 4 in room 5248."

"They better be…" Logan said in low scary voice. "Remember my promise, Doc." Then he turned and left the room before Cory could even blink.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

Logan was trembling when he tried to the put the key into his collar. He couldn't believe he had gotten his far. He had some guards try to stop him while coming here but of course he chopped right through them. They must have been on crack if they thought they could take him down, he was on full adrenaline.

Logan finally got the funny looking key into the hole in his collar… he was going to find out if Cory was true to his word or not.

Logan thought he would have noticed Dr. Cory or one of the guards putting a key in his collar when they took it off in his cell but he guess he was so emotional drained from the missions they sent him on, he just never noticed or bother to care.

A sigh of relief escaped him when the key fitted perfectly in and he heard it unlock. He slowly pulled the collar off, gasping as the needles came out of him. He dropped the collar and let the puncture wounds heal. He then rubbed his throat, still trying to comprehend if this was all happening. He stared down at the collar, blankly.

"I'm free…" he mumbled.

He sat there on the floor for what seemed an eternity just staring at it even though sirens were going off and a lady's voice kept saying, "Self-destruction in ten minutes." And so on…

He slowly stood up in a kind of daze. With this new found freedom of his…he wasn't really sure what to do next.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

Dr. Cory felt so much better when he was finally on his helicopter, flying away from the place he put all his work in to! Now it was being destroyed because of one unruly subject, Weapon X but at least he managed to get some of his other projects out of there before the place was going to blow.

"Dr. Harris," he whimpered at the man next to him. Dr. Cory was lying on a stretcher and could only see the ceiling of the helicopter. He was too weak physically to move but also emotional drained from the encounter with Weapon X.

"Yes?" Dr. Harris said, coming to his side. He wiped his forehead, he was also tired. He had to run around the whole place, trying to do every order Dr. Cory commanded. It was amazing he actually did it.

"Did you destroy all the files on him?"

"On Weapon X? Of course, except for the background files in the computers," he answered, pointing at computer that was all packed up.

"Good," he said faintly. "I know he longed for knowing who he was but he won't get that pleasure. I'll make sure he won't ever know…."

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

Logan fingered his dog tags while staring at the gravestone in front of him. His dog tags were the only thing he could find that belonged to him. After he got his collar off, he went to Dr. Cory's office, hoping he would find some files about himself. But when he entered the office, he saw the files about him were shredded and burned up…everything about his past gone.

Logan put his dog tags over his head and zipped up his coat. The fall breeze was quite chilly as it blew leaves all around. He looked at the tags and assumed he had to be in the army before all of this…god it was amazing he still didn't know shit about himself. Maybe he never would.

"_Mark Henry Tudor. Born April 20, 1930. Died November 3, 1985_," the gravestone read in front of him. He let out a small sad chuckle when he saw what was written underneath that. "_One hell of a General!" _He wondered who put that there; it was so true, though.

Obviously he didn't attend Tudor's funeral, he rather come alone and pay his respects. If any of the men at Tudor's base survived, he couldn't bear to see any of them. He had killed so many people…his colleagues…his friends.

He was so glad that his collar was off.

But suddenly someone came over towards Tudor's gravestone. The person didn't smell like anyone he knew; maybe the guy was some distant friend.

It was a kid who was about twenty eight and there was something familiar about him though. He had jet black hair with blue streaks running through them and it was spiked up in a very stylish way. His dark blue eyes seemed to match the streaks in his hair and he was tall too but very skinny. He wore a black t-shirt with black jeans and black gothic boots, Logan wasn't sure what kind of look he was trying to do.

_Emo? Goth? Punk? Skater? Or maybe he just likes the color black?_

The kid was quite the looker too…he looked so familiar but Logan didn't know why.

"How did you know him?" the kid asked, putting his hands in his pockets. He didn't have a coat on so Logan could tell he was freezing. "Were you one of his soldiers?"

"I guess you could say that," Logan said, surprised that he was even talking to him. "He saved my life more than anything."

The kid nodded and looked at Logan. "He saved your life? How so? You don't look like you need saving," he asked, referring to Logan's massive figure.

"At some point everyone needs saving," Logan replied.

The kid stared at him like he was going to say something but turned his attention back at the grave.

"How did you know him?" Logan asked still trying to figure out why he looked familiar.

The kid stayed silent for a while until he mumbled, "He was my father…"

"Oh." He had forgotten Tudor had a son. "I'm guessing you guys weren't close."

The kid turned and glared at him. "Why would you think that?"

Logan shrugged. "I get that feeling from you and also I was there when your dad die and these were the exact words "Can you tell my son I'm partially sorry, he was an ass too…not just me."

The kid stayed silent again then finally said, "Yeah I guess I was…"

"What did you do?" Logan asked. He was kind of curious about Tudor's offspring, he wondered if he was like him.

"I…I don't know it's a long story," Ryan slurred. He kind of wanted to tell Logan even though he didn't know him; he just wanted to talk to someone. Some many feelings were built up in this kid and it wanted to burst out.

Logan shrugged. "I got time."

The kid glanced at him. "Okay…I guess…what's your name anyway?"

Logan glimpsed down at his dog tags then hid them in his shirt. "Logan, yours?"

The kid looked at his father's grave again. "Ryan Tudor." He blinked his eyes. "Wow I haven't used that name for a while since I ran away."

"Tell me about it," Logan commented. He was still getting used to his real name and almost told him, his name was Weapon X.

Ryan rubbed his arms as the cold bit at them. Logan took his coat off since the cold didn't affect him and threw it Ryan. "

"Thanks," he smiled as he put the coat on. "You want grab a drink or something?"

"God yes!" Logan blurted out. "You don't know how long I've wanted a beer."

They both smiled as a new friendship was about to begin…

**END?

* * *

**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

**Haha I hoped you were able to understand my story cuz my grammar sucks! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me if you even liked this story! I mean I spend of this creepy time writing it…you have to give me something! =(**

**YES!**


End file.
